


Когда твой сосед — порнозвезда

by Kathie, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Макси [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Barebacking, Butt Frottage, Camboy Bucky, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Out of Character, PWP, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Self-Fisting, Sex Toys, UST, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie/pseuds/Kathie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Баки есть свои секреты, а у Стива — свои, или АУ, в котором Баки — порно-модель, а Стив слишком часто мастурбирует</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда твой сосед — порнозвезда

**Author's Note:**

> Модерн!АУ; вдохновлено [заявкой](http://starbucks-kink-fest.diary.ru/p209523580.htm); ООС; ЮСТ; художник!post-serum!Стив; эксгибиционизм, подглядывание, анальные игрушки, селф-фистинг, first time, bareback, кроссдрессинг, фроттаж, мастурбация. Мимогет в прошлом и мизерном количестве

«Смуглая детка играет со своей попкой»; загрузил пользователь SexyQueenAss16.

Стив подождал, пока ролик прогрузится, а сам тем временем ещё раз покосился на дверь: следовало убедиться, что та закрыта на замок, и Баки не ворвётся к нему, прерывая дрочку. Только после этого он кликнул мышкой по видео, запуская его.

Модель на видео, худенькая загорелая девушка, была хороша собой. Демонстрируя себя, она крутила бёдрами и поглаживала себя по заднице — слишком долго, а Стиву не терпелось. Он прокрутил видео чуть дальше, на тот момент, когда девушка уже перешла к делу. Стив приспустил спортивные штаны, сплюнул на ладонь и обхватил окрепший член. Он дрочил себе не слишком быстро, чувствуя, как плоть твердеет под пальцами. Девушка была явно мастером в своём деле: двигая искусственным членом в своей заднице, второй рукой она быстро ласкала себя между ног и громко, пошло стонала, округлив пухлый рот. Стив следил за ней с напряжением, у него даже выпал наушник из уха, но он не обратил на это внимания, разглядывая происходящее на экране. Некстати вспомнилась Пегги. Некстати потому, что, во-первых, вспоминать бывшую во время просмотра порно — слишком тупо, а во-вторых, Пегги никогда не подпускала Стива к своей заднице и уж точно бы не снимала на видео, как трахает себя прозрачным дилдо.

Стив сосредоточенно дрочил, облизывая пересохший рот, но модель на видео всё равно кончила быстрее, чем он достиг разрядки. Стив застонал почти разочарованно, разглядывая полностью красную полосу прокрутки, а затем перевёл взгляд на колонку «Эти видео могут быть вам интересны».

Ему хотелось кончить. Кончить не тупо пялясь в стенку, а заняв свой взор чем-то более интересным. Тем более не хватало ему совсем чуть-чуть. Коснувшись тачпада чистой рукой, Стив ткнул в первое же видео в списке.

«TheASSet.com: мускулистый красавчик в кружевных трусиках демонстрирует свои возможности»; загрузил пользователь TheASSet.

На превью высветилась круглая, незагорелая и определённо мужская задница, упакованная в белые кружевные трусики. Стив облизнулся, увидев это. Красиво. Ему нравились такие задницы — у девушек, конечно. Круглые, полные, тяжёлые, которые приятно сжимать ладонями… Он не думал, что у парней тоже бывают такие. Впрочем, он не слишком разбирался в парнях, и его гомосексуальный опыт не зашёл дальше совместной дрочки в раздевалке с парнем из его футбольной команды. Видео шло всего сорок пять секунд, но Стив чувствовал, что ему и не нужно больше. Запустив ролик, он сжал пальцы на головке и выдохнул сквозь зубы.

Парень на видео был горяч. Сначала он просто красовался задницей, обтянутой кружевом, а затем разорвал трусики, открывая ягодицы, и чуть прогнулся, расставляя ноги. В кадре крупным планом показали ложбинку между ягодиц без единого волоска, блестящий от смазки анус, круглую мошонку, которую Стив тут же мысленно окрестил самой красивой мошонкой в мире. Сильные длинные пальцы прошлись вкруговую вокруг входа и проникли внутрь — сразу два и до второй фаланги, после чего парень добавил третий и стал себя растягивать.

Рука Стива задвигалась на члене быстрее. Задница на мониторе его лэптопа была просто охренительной. Картинка сменилась, теперь парень двигался вверх и вниз, насаживаясь на крупный реалистичный дилдо и играя своими ягодицами. Стив стиснул головку пальцами, поглаживая по щели; края ануса парня на видео натягивались вокруг резинового ствола. А его стоны! Хриплые мужские стоны, полные желания и удовольствия, были в тот момент музыкой для ушей Стива. Задержав дыхание, Стив чувствовал, что ему нужно ещё немного, и тут картинка вновь сменилась. Парень повернулся к камере передом, не прекращая скакать на резиновом члене, а его крепкая, с длинными пальцами ладонь надрачивала член, красивый и ладный, с алой головкой. Стив балансировал на грани, но когда первая белая капля сорвалась с головки парня-на-видео вниз, и тот застонал как-то по-особенному сладко, он кончил, пачкая спермой не только свою руку, но и край ноутбука.

Последние несколько секунд видео были контрольным выстрелом. Парень опять повернулся к камере задницей, окончательно разорвав трусики, и, раздвинув ладонями ягодицы, напрягся, выпуская из покрасневшего входа мутные капли смазки. Стив застонал, откидываясь на спинку кресла, и задышал тяжело, размазывая сперму по низу своего живота.

Стив не считал себя геем. Да, ему нравились парни: он мог оценить красоту того или иного мужчины, но случаи, когда ему хотелось заняться с кем-нибудь из них сексом, мог пересчитать по пальцам. Единственный опыт в этом был давно, в старшей школе: тот парень ему не нравился, но подрочить ему было интересно, да и чужая рука — не мягкая девичья ладонь, а крепкая и мужская, на его члене была весьма крутым ощущением. Стив любил девушек, встречался с девушками, занимался с ними сексом… А единственным исключением в его жизни был Баки, но это не считалось. Они были лучшими друзьями, они знакомы были с детства, они, в конце концов, жили в одной квартире — Стив никогда не фантазировал с ним чего-то сексуального. Да, конечно, иногда у него дёргалось в штанах, когда Баки ходил по дому полуголый после душа или отжимался в гостиной. Но это не считалось.

И, да, Стив иногда смотрел гей-порно. У него даже была подписка на CockyBoys. Но он никогда до этого момента не смотрел любительское порно, тем более такое. Перед его закрытыми глазами всё ещё была картинка круглой светлой задницы в порванных кружевных трусиках, с вытекающей из ануса смазкой, и это, кажется, опять его заводило.

Он потянулся за салфетками и вытер сначала руку, а потом всего себя. И только после этого опять взглянул на экран. Видео закончилось, и последним его кадром был чёрный фон с ровными строгими белыми буквами:

TheASSet.com  
Хочешь больше?  
Полная версия видео на моём сайте.

О, так вот оно что. Парень был моделью эротического видеочата, а ролик, от которого сейчас кончил Стив, был тизером его шоу. Стив часто видел такие короткие ролики на порносайтах, своеобразную рекламу порномоделей. Что ж, парень действительно был хорош, раз осмелился зарабатывать таким образом. Несколько секунд Стив не знал, что делать, но потом вдруг, неожиданно для самого себя, решился и быстро вбил адрес в строку поиска.

Это был тамблер-блог, переделанный под личный сайт. В самом верху страницы шла тёмно-синяя надпись «TheASSet — самая клёвая задница Восточного Побережья». Стив с интересом прокрутил страницу чуть ниже, не задерживая взгляда на шапке сайта с кучей полезных ссылок, и присмотрелся к первому посту.

«Осмелился сегодня выйти на пробежку вместе с этой малышкой! Было странно, но клёво, хоть я и готов был кончить, когда прибежал домой. :)»

Фотография в посте демонстрировала задницу этого парня в красно-чёрных джоках и с едва заметным основанием анальной пробки между ягодиц, а следующая за ней — эту же пробку, но наполовину вытащенную из его ануса.

Кажется, этот парень был анальным маньяком. Потому что уже следующим постом Стив увидел несколько гиф-анимаций, на которых парень медленно вытягивал из себя крупные металлические шарики, с припиской «Тизер к новому видео! Совсем скоро на моём сайте». Тысяча с лишним заметок у гифок с анальными шариками? Недурно. Стив пролистал страницу до конца, не осмелившись идти дальше, и засмотрелся на самый нижний пост.

«Только забрал их с почты! Все цвета радуги #pride. Синие — мои любимые. :) А какие нравятся вам?»

Шесть фотографий в шести разных кружевных трусиках цветов радужного флага. На каждой из фотографий парень был в двух ракурсах — спереди и сзади, и, да, Стив был с ним согласен. Синие шли ему больше всего. К тому же, на фотографии с синими трусиками лучше всего проглядывал твёрдый от возбуждения член, и Стив был готов поклясться, что на месте, где была головка, кружево было чуть темнее от влаги.

Он чувствовал себя странно. Будто подглядывал за кем-то. Хотя, если подумать, в чём был виноват Стив? В том, что зашёл на порносайт и увидел ролик, который этот парень сам снял и сам выложил? Если ты трахаешь себя на камеру резиновыми членами и выкладываешь это в интернет, будь готов, что это точно увидят.

Стив за собой никогда не наблюдал такого любопытства, но сейчас он по какой-то причине просто не мог сдерживаться. Он вернулся к началу страницы и кликнул по ссылке, ведущей к списку видео.

И присвистнул. За получасовой ролик, тот самый, тизер к которому видел Стив, парень хотел десять баксов. Недурно, учитывая, что подписчиков у его блога, если верить счётчику, было почти семь тысяч. Конечно, Стив понимал, что доступ к видео оплачивали далеко не все, но тем не менее. А ещё парень явно не сидел сложа руки. За два года, что он вёл блог, видео накопилось несколько десятков.

Следовало прекратить. Закрыть сайт и больше не заходить сюда. Потому что Стив вновь возбуждался, глядя на разнообразные превью роликов. Анальные пробки, дилдо разных форм и размеров, радужное изобилие шёлковых и кружевных трусиков и поясов, джоки, даже, чёрт возьми, рука в заднице! Вот это Стива особенно поразило. Он включил тизер-ролик, старательно игнорируя тяжесть в паху, и с интересом засмотрелся, как парень растягивает себя крупной пробкой, а потом поочерёдно засовывает в себя пальцы, пока не погружает в растянутое отверстие всю ладонь.

С этим точно надо было кончать, решил Стив, ощущая, как его член вновь пришёл в боеготовность, и повёл курсор по экрану к крестику, закрывающему вкладку. Но тут на весь экран высветилось всплывающее окно.

Хочешь больше?  
35 долларов за 30 дней безлимитного доступа к моим видео!  
Присоединяйся сейчас.  
С любовью, TheASSet.

Всего тридцать пять долларов? Что ж, это было куда дешевле, чем десятка за каждый ролик. Стив замер, перечитывая слова с интересом. Что-то внутри него (или, скорее, между его ног) настойчиво требовало, чтобы он кликнул на «Получить доступ» и сделал этого парня богаче на тридцать пять баксов. Наверное, подумал Стив, это потому, что у него слишком давно никого не было. Целых полгода после расставания с Пегги, которые он провёл в грустной и одинокой мастурбации на порно. Целых полгода — и вот, он готов кончать от ролика с парнем, который делает фистинг самому себе.

Но всё-таки в тот день получить доступ к видео Стиву было не суждено. Он почти был готов, когда в его дверь резко постучали, и, перепугавшись непонятно чего, Стив закрыл вкладку и резко опустил крышку ноутбука.

— Эй, ты жив? — голос Баки был чуть заспанным и хриплым. Спал днём? С Баки иногда такое случалось. Стив вдохнул и задержал дыхание на несколько секунд, после чего отозвался:

— Ага. Что-то случилось?

— Я просто напоминаю, что мы собираемся в половину восьмого у дома Уилсона. Ты не забыл?

— Не-е-ет, — протянул Стив, вставая из-за стола, и вытер руки ещё одной салфеткой. Точно. Сегодня был день рождения Сэма, и они собирались нагрянуть к нему всей толпой, устроив сюрприз. А Стив чуть не пропустил всё, слишком увлёкшись дрочкой.

— Ванна свободна, если что, — судя по глухому стуку, Баки опёрся на дверь плечом. — Так что собирайся. Если мы опоздаем… Ты же знаешь Наташин пунктик по поводу опозданий.

— Я сама пунктуальность, ты же знаешь, — Стив отпёр дверь и дёрнул её на себя, из-за чего Баки чуть не вкатился в комнату. Волосы у него были влажные после душа, а взгляд — осовелый и расслабленный. Кажется, не один Стив сейчас развлекался. От этих мыслей Стив смутился и опустил взгляд. Окей, он был влюблён в своего друга, но никогда не позволял себе думать о нём в таком ключе. Это было бы слишком.

— Я разогрел пиццу, если ты голоден.

— Хочешь поесть, прежде чем мы пойдём в гости?

— Я не ел с утра, отстань, — Баки фыркнул, разворачиваясь, и пропустил Стива в коридор. — К тому же, если Наташа опять в качестве угощения принесёт свою запеканку…

— Да, ты прав, без пиццы никак, — Стив засмеялся и толкнул дверь в ванную. — Может, всё-таки подарим ей на день рождения полный курс в кулинарной школе?

— Она нас убьёт. В руках этой женщины даже половник — смертельное оружие, — хмыкнув, Баки скрылся за дверью своей спальни, а Стив оказался один в ванной комнате. На стиральной машинке лежало влажное скомканное полотенце — Баки постоянно забывал развесить его сушиться. Потянув за край, Стив взял его в руки, намереваясь убрать, но вместо того уткнулся во влажную ткань носом, втягивая запах шампуня, мыла и Баки. В штанах дёрнулось отчётливо, реагируя на запах, и Стив тут же отбросил полотенце, мысленно дав себе подзатыльник.

Вот уж что-что, а возбуждаться, нюхая полотенце Баки, было самой ужасной идеей.

***

Они с Баки пришли на место сбора ровно за две минуты до часа Х, но Наташа всё равно отчитала их за то, что они слишком копошились. Кроме Наташи их также ждали Клинт и Скотт, держащие каждый по ящику пива, Пьетро с пакетами с едой и Вандой с охапкой шариков, а ещё, к ужасу Стива, там была Шэрон. В общем-то, Шэрон была милой девушкой, и ничего ужасного в ней не было, кроме одного: она была кузиной Пегги, и Стив неловко себя чувствовал каждый раз, когда они сталкивались в одной компании.

— Надеюсь, вы не забыли подарок? — строго спросила Наташа, с прищуром глядя на них. Баки закатил глаза:

— Ну да, конечно, эта огромная коробка, которую держит Стив, совершенно незаметная.

Клинт прыснул и тут же встал между Наташей и Баки, усмиряя закипающую подружку. Наташа была чудесным человеком, но немного контрол-фриком, особенно если дело касалось таких важных событий, как двадцать пятый, юбилейный день рождения Сэма.

— Итак, ещё раз, — начала Наташа, выдохнув, и оглядела присутствующих. — Сэм будет дома в восемь ноль пять. У меня есть ключи, договорилась с домоправителем. Мы заходим, я, Ванда и Шэрон принимаемся за закуски, Пьетро и Баки украшают комнату, Клинт следит за входом…

— А Скотт и Стив? — намекающе спросил Лэнг, за что получил суровый взгляд от Наташи.

— А Скотт и Стив не мешают!

— Ну почему?!

— Хэй, не волнуйтесь, — Баки похлопал их со Стивом по плечам, улыбаясь. — Поможете нам. Закрепите конфетти на потолке. Ты ведь инженер, Лэнг, прояви смекалку.

Завершив объяснения, Наташа развернулась и пошла ко входу в подъезд Сэма, ведя всех за собой, словно путеводитель. Стив поравнялся с Клинтом и сочувствующе спросил:

— Она не в духе?

— Слабо сказано, — тихо кашлянул Клинт, стараясь говорить так, чтобы Наташа не заметила. — У неё не получилась запеканка, представляешь?

— Как это может не получиться? — влез Баки с другой стороны от Клинта. — Оно ведь в принципе…

— Да, я знаю. Но сегодня она её сожгла, и это её ужасно расстроило. Настолько, что она купила те безглютеновые батончики-мюсли и съела три штуки.

Стив с Баки одновременно воскликнули:

— Безглютеновые?

— Целых три?!

Клинт зашикал на них, опасаясь, что Наташа может услышать, и они оба тут же захлопнули рты.

— Она ненавидит безглютеновые мюсли.

— В этом-то и дело. А ещё она запила их рисовым молоком.

Каждый, кто знал Наташу Романову, знал и то, что когда она начинает питаться веганскими штучками, дело плохо. Хуже могло быть только в том случае, если Наташа шла в ресторан под названием Skovorodka на Брайтон и заказывала sbiten’ и shan’gi с начинкой из картофеля.

Оставалось лишь надеяться, что после пары стаканов пива Наташа успокоится и не будет крушить всё вокруг.

В квартире Сэма каждый сразу занялся своим делом. Пока Баки, балансируя на барном стуле, крепил шарики к потолку, Стив и Скотт ломали голову над тем, как прикрепить под люстрой хлопушку с конфетти так, чтобы она рассыпала кусочки нарезанной бумаги точно на голову Сэму и точно вовремя. Идей лучше, чем предложить Скотту спрятаться между диваном и журнальным столиком, стоящими в центре комнаты, и вовремя дёрнуть за верёвку, не поступало.

— Уверен, что не свалишь на голову Сэму лампу вместе с конфетти? — с сомнением спросил Стив, выслушав план. Скотт пожал плечами:

— Не знаю. Но в любом случае, сюрприз будет на ура.

Перспектива была не самой радужной. Но времени придумывать другой план не было, пришлось довериться инженерному гению Скотта. Барный стул отобрали у Баки, и тот с интересом стал наблюдать, как Лэнг крепит хлопушку аккурат под потолочной лампой.

— Какой-то ты сегодня бледный, — сказал Баки задумчиво, покачиваясь с пятки на носок рядом со Стивом. Стив сначала не расслышал и переспросил, а затем сконфуженно протянул:

— Всё так плохо?

— Будто лягушку съел. Случилось что-то?

— Вроде нет, — Стив пожал плечами, упрямо отводя от Баки взгляд. В общем-то, он и не лгал. С суетой подготовки он почти забыл про дневное происшествие, да и, если подумать, ничего особенного в нём и не было. Порно как порно, дрочка как дрочка. Но Стиву в то же время казалось, будто Баки что-то знает.

— Ты из-за неё, что ли? — дёрнул Баки подбородком в сторону Шэрон, весело обсуждающей что-то с Вандой на кухне. Стив тут же энергично закивал, чувствуя, что это его спасение.

— Ага. Ну знаешь. Она же кузина моей бывшей.

— И это, конечно, самый подходящий повод нервничать, да? — Стив повернул голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть усмешку на губах Баки. — Кузина бывшей… Катастрофа. Если бы я так парился каждый раз, когда попадал в одну комнату с Наташей…

— Наташа — это ведь другое. Вы просто переспали…

— Несколько раз, ага, — Баки хлопнул его по плечу, притягивая к себе. — Не парься. Шэрон наверняка не кусается и не будет потом докладывать Пегги о том, как ты провёл вечер.

Кожу под футболкой там, где прикасался Баки, обдало горячим. Стив бы не отказался, если бы прикосновение продлилось ещё немного, но тут Наташа вышла с кухни, громко созывая всех:

— Итак, у нас две минуты до прихода Сэма! Всем занять свои места. Пьетро, ты выключаешь свет. Скотт, конфетти готово? Клинт, ты у окна.

Стив потянул Баки за собой, усаживаясь за диваном. В наступившей тишине и темноте Стив мог слышать его дыхание и видеть очертания его профиля. Он бы залюбовался этим, но даже в полумраке сидеть и разглядывать Баки было слишком подозрительно. К тому же, через несколько секунд свет в комнате опять загорелся, и Наташа, сидящая в паре метров от них, вскочила на ноги, закричав:

— Сюрприз!

Стив, схватив Баки за руку, вздёрнулся на ноги, закричав вслед за ней. Раздался хлопок, конфетти посыпалось с потолка всем на головы, а Сэм, застыв, разглядывал их с ошеломлением.

А потом засмеялся:

— Я знал, что вы устроите что-то такое!

Стив подскочил к нему, обнимая и поздравляя. Тишина сменилась суетой, громкими выкриками, а Клинт затянул хрипловатым голосом «С днём рождения, мистер президент» под аккомпанемент смеха Наташи.

Катастрофы не случилось — по крайней мере, люстра была на месте, а не свалилась на голову имениннику. Закончив с поздравлениями, Стив с Баки поставили на журнальный столик огромную коробку в ярко-красной упаковочной бумаге.

— Я даже боюсь предполагать, что там, — присвистнул Сэм, принимаясь разворачивать свой подарок.

— Тебе понравится, старина, — улыбнулся Стив, наблюдая, как у друга меняется лицо до выражения абсолютного счастья, когда он развернул коробку и достал оттуда дрон-мультикоптер нового поколения.

— Да ладно? Серьёзно? — голос у Сэма был совершенно восхищённым. Наташа обняла его за плечи, тоже улыбаясь:

— Ты ведь хотел птичку, да?

— Охренеть! Спасибо! — радости Сэма не было предела, когда он начал обнимать всех присутствующих, подпрыгивая.

Вечеринка-сюрприз началась, и Стив поспешил скорее налить себе пива, чтобы немного успокоиться от сегодняшних происшествий. Непринуждённая дружеская болтовня в тесной компании друзей была как раз тем, что нужно, чтобы отвлечь его от ненужных мыслей. Единственной проблемой, правда, был Баки, который сидел слишком близко к нему, расставив ноги в стороны, и то и дело задевал бедро Стива своим коленом.

Ближе к середине вечера Баки переместился к Клинту и Пьетро, которые громко спорили о чём-то, а к Стиву подсела Шэрон, мило улыбаясь. Виной тому был третий стакан пива, но Стив тоже заулыбался ей в ответ.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты меня боишься, — хихикнула Шэрон, покачивая в руке свой стакан. Стив немного нервно засмеялся.

— Бред. Я не боюсь. Тебя. И девушек вообще.

— Да, я знаю, просто, — она сделала глоток, подсаживаясь ближе. — Я понимаю. Это из-за Пэгс. Тебя смущает, что она моя кузина.

— Ну… — Стив опустил глаза, разглядывая островки пены в своём пиве. — Да? Наверное. Мы ведь с ней, ну ты знаешь. Встречались.

— Уж я-то знаю, — ладошка Шэрон легла ему на плечо, и Стив тут же окаменел, чувствуя, как у него начинают краснеть кончики ушей. Он не стеснялся девушек, но слишком откровенная симпатия Шэрон его немного напрягала.

— Как она, кстати? — закашлявшись, спросил Стив, поводя плечом — вроде как чтобы просто размять его, но на деле сбрасывая ладонь Шэрон. Не помогло. Узкая рука тут же коснулась его колена.

— О, знаешь, хорошо, — защебетала Шэрон, делая ещё глоток. — Она собирается замуж. Дэниэл такой хороший парень! Я думаю, она будет счастлива с ним. А ещё он бывший военный! Воевал в Ираке, да. Сильный мужчина, всё такое… То, что ей нужно.

Стив медленно вздохнул, глазами находя Баки и пытаясь послать ему телепатический сигнал. Результата не было. Шэрон тем временем вновь положила ладонь ему на плечо, воркуя у уха.

— Но, знаешь… Я думаю, он не самый лучший вариант. Я имею в виду, у неё были и получше, — указательным пальцем второй руки она рисовала концентрические круги на колене Стива. Это было плохо. Она флиртовала, а Стив не знал, что делать. Да, Шэрон была милой. Но она была кузиной Пегги! И Стив не был уверен, что готов к новому роману сейчас. Он мучительно старался послать Баки сигнал SOS бровями, но это не помогало.

— Знаешь, я рад, что она выходит замуж, — забормотал он, залпом допивая своё пиво. — Это хорошо. Она живёт дальше. Не зацикливается. Она этого заслуживает.

— Ну, я бы не сказала, что она слишком страдала из-за вашего разрыва, — поджала губки Шэрон, тоже допивая своё пиво, и забрала у Стива стакан. — Но ты прав. Она живёт дальше. Это правильно. Ты расстаёшься с кем-то, но это лишь значит, что у тебя впереди много интересных шансов…

Стаканчики отправились на пол, а Шэрон теперь держала на колене Стива всю ладонь. Деваться было некуда, Стив повернулся к ней, опять вздыхая. Надо было придумать повод свалить. Шэрон была хорошей, но она была совершенно не тем человеком, с которым Стив бы хотел сейчас… Делать что угодно.

— Я тоже, знаешь, — начал он, подбирая слова, — живу дальше. Да. Всё-таки уже прошло полгода. Она замечательная, я всем сердцем желаю ей счастья с Дэниэлом.

Шэрон посмотрела на него очень пристально. Переместила ладонь с плеча на щёку. Стив напрягся, всем нутром чувствуя, что сейчас что-то произойдёт. Он даже сопротивляться не смог, когда Шэрон потянула его на себя и накрыла его губы своими, уверенно целуя. Но и не двигался. Даже не отвечал толком, соизволив приоткрыть рот лишь тогда, когда между губ очень настойчиво ткнулись языком.

От поцелуя их отвлёк громкий смех за плечом, и Стив тут же отстранился, глядя округлившимися глазами на ржущих Сэма и Баки.

— Оу, мы вас отвлекли? Простите, — Баки тут же навесил на лицо серьёзную мину, но в глазах у него плясали чёртики. — Стив, можно тебя на минутку?

Стива два раза просить не пришлось. Он повернулся к Шэрон и попытался изобразить сожаление на лице:

— Прости. Ну ты понимаешь… Мне пора.

— Да, конечно, — процедила Шэрон, пытаясь улыбаться так же мило, как и до этого. Стив сделал вид, что не заметил, и вскочил с дивана, подталкивая Баки в спину по направлению к балкону.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он одними губами, когда они скрылись за балконной дверью, и Баки не удержался, согнувшись и засмеявшись в голос.

— Ну у тебя и лицо было! Такое ощущение, что у неё не язык, а змея. Или что она ядовитая. Или просто съела много мексиканской еды…

— Заткнись, — застонал Стив, сползая по перилам вниз. Баки отсмеялся и уселся рядом, доставая сигареты:

— Неужели всё так плохо? Она вроде милая.

— Но такая настойчивая…

— Боишься уверенных в себе девушек?

— Решил завязать с семейством Картер.

— Зря. Мог бы, по крайней мере, разочек её… — Баки несколько раз шлёпнул ладонью по своему кулаку, улыбаясь во весь рот. — Она не против.

— Только вот я не очень к этому готов, — пробурчал Стив, морщась от сигаретного дыма, достигшего его ноздрей. Баки рядом вздохнул.

— Полгода прошло. Неужели Английская Королева так тебе в душу запала?

— Не сказал бы, — честно ответил Стив, пожимая плечами. — Она замечательная, Бак. Но, мне кажется, она не была моим человеком.

— И поэтому ты полгода в монаха играешь?

— Я просто хочу, чтобы в этот раз всё было нормально, — откинувшись назад, Стив повернул к Баки голову. — Не хочется на один раз или с тем, кто не слишком нравится.

— И вновь Стивен Роджерс поражает меня романтичностью своей натуры, — хохотнул Баки, затягиваясь, и тоже повернулся к нему, выпуская дым носом. — Серьёзно настроен дождаться правильного партнёра?

— Или хотя бы того, кто будет мне очень нравиться, — смущённо улыбнулся Стив, потирая нос. — Шэрон… Хорошая, но не мой тип.

— И ты не будешь против, если я за ней приударю? — прищурился Баки, опять выдерживая серьёзную мину, но ненадолго, вновь начиная смеяться.

— Эй, я думал, ты встречаешься с Конни! — воскликнул Стив, игнорируя крошечный укол ревности. Баки закатил глаза:

— У нас всё сложно. Такая дурацкая ситуация, — он сделал последнюю затяжку и затушил окурок о перила. — Конни узнала, что я сплю с Бонни. Бонни узнала, что я встречаюсь с Конни.

— Это залёт, — полный сочувствия, Стив похлопал Баки по плечу, но тот и не думал унывать.

— Нет. Ну, знаешь, поначалу они правда на меня обе кричали. Очень кричали. Но… — он заулыбался самодовольно и поиграл бровями. — В итоге всё закончилось сексом втроём.

Стив подвис на несколько мгновений, а затем засмеялся, утыкаясь лицом в колени. Его веселье прервал бодрый голос Наташи и хлопок дверью балкона:

— Вы тут от Шэрон прячетесь? И с кем это у тебя был секс втроём, а, Yasha?

— С Конни и Бонни, — хвастливо ответил ей Баки, подвигаясь ближе к Стиву и освобождая Наташе место, чтобы та села.

— Брюнетка и блондинка? Джекпот, — хмыкнула она, пихая Баки в бок локтём. Её щёки раскраснелись от выпитого, и она явно была веселее, чем пару часов назад. — И чем всё закончилось?

— Они ещё раз наорали на меня и, ну… Я теперь в свободном полёте.

— Собирается приударить за Шэрон, — засмеялся коротко Стив. Наташа вздёрнула бровь:

— Шэрон? По-моему, она положила глаз на тебя, Styopa, — всякий раз, когда Наташа напивалась, она начинала звать их русскими именами.

— Да не буду я приударять за Шэрон, — возмутился Баки. — Она не мой тип. Слишком настойчивая, да, Стиви?

— Я думала, что она тебя съест, — хихикнула Наташа, отбирая у Баки сигаретную пачку. — Но всё-таки, почему нет?

— Нат, она кузина Пегги, — в который раз повторил Стив, вздыхая. — А ещё она не совсем мой тип.

— Угу, я забыла, что ты предпочитаешь тёмненьких, — Наташа закрыла глаза, выдыхая струйку дыма. Наступила тишина, но вскоре Стив прервал её, подав голос:

— А Пегги, кстати, замуж выходит.

— Серьёзно? — в один голос переспросили Баки с Наташей, поворачиваясь к нему, а Наташа ещё и добавила:

— Шустрая. Всего полгода прошло.

— Девочки Картер явно не промах, — вторил ей Баки. Стив пожал плечами:

— Ну, как есть. Надеюсь, она будет с ним счастлива. Шэрон говорит, этот её Дэниэл бывший военный.

— Твоя бывшая выходит замуж… — протянула Наташа, а Баки подхватил:

— А ты даже не трахался полгода.

— Стив, это фиаско. Хочешь, познакомлю тебя с кем-нибудь?

— Он ждёт правильную партнёршу, — ответил за него Баки, ухмыляясь, и забрал у Наташи сигарету, чтобы затянуться. — Наш Стиви — приличный парень.

— Уж стараюсь, — фыркнул Стив. Если к сватовству Наташи он давно привык, то каждый раз, когда Баки заводил тему поиска подружки, было малоприятно. Словно ему лишний раз намекали, чтобы держал свои гейские мыслишки по отношению к другу при себе.

— Ладно, Стив, — Баки примирительно обнял его за плечи, прижимая к своему горячему боку. — Правильная партнёрша так правильная партнёрша. Кто знает, вдруг ты встретишь её в универе или на работе?

— О, какие милости, — умилилась им Наташа, поднимаясь на ноги. — Пойдёмте. У нас ещё пол-ящика пива и целый праздничный торт.

Стив нехотя отпустил Баки и поднялся вслед за ней. На миг в глазах у Баки мелькнуло что-то тяжёлое, осязаемое почти. Некстати пришла в голову ассоциация с хищником на охоте, но Стив списал это на разыгравшееся воображение и пиво.

— Пойдём, — Баки поднялся тоже и хлопнул Стива по плечу. — Мне чур самый большой кусок!

— Обойдёшься! Будет твой день рождения — будет и тебе самый большой кусок, — парировала Наташа, и они, весело смеясь, потянули Стива обратно в комнату.

***

Следующие пару недель Стив и не вспоминал о сайте TheASSet.com, как и о привлекательной заднице владельца этого сайта. Его просто завалило срочными делами. Конец учебного года, как он есть: подготовка к приближающимся экзаменам отнимала очень много времени, а ведь надо было успевать не только учиться, но и дорисовывать те коммишены, которые следовало сделать к концу месяца. Стив жил практически на одном только очень сладком американо, а компанию ему составлял Баки, у которого тоже наступил аврал. Зашедшая к ним среди недели Наташа назвала их квартиру пристанищем зомби и пообещала, как только всё закончится, устроить грандиозную вечеринку в награду за их страдания.

В пятницу Стив пришёл домой выжатый, как лимон. Бессонная ночь, проведённая в подготовке к экзамену, сам экзамен, давшийся невыспавшемуся Стиву нелегко, а потом ещё и к родителям пришлось ехать. Едва добравшись до квартиры, Стив даже не нашёл в себе силы зайти в душ — сразу же упал в постель и продрых до вечера крепким и безмятежным сном.

Проснулся он уже ближе к вечеру. За окном ещё было светло, но закатное солнце рыжиной заливало всё, чего касалось. Мучаясь от головной боли, Стив дополз до ванной и принял холодный душ, немного приходя в себя. Хотелось есть и завалиться спать обратно, но нужно было доделать и отправить заказчику один рисунок.

Баки в квартире не обнаружился. Судя по всему, застрял в универе, решил Стив, памятуя, что у него экзамен послезавтра. Еды на кухне тоже не обнаружилось, и, изнывая от голода, Стив заказал в ресторанчике неподалёку большую коробку удона с курицей и сладко-острым соусом. Стив сделал себе большую кружку американо, добавив слишком много сахара, и растянулся на диване посреди их гостиной, открывая коробку с удоном. Запах горячей лапши и пряного соуса заставил Стива довольно застонать. Уплетая лапшу за обе щеки, он клятвенно обещал себе найти на выходных время съездить за продуктами и приготовить еды на неделю.

Приступать к работе не хотелось, равно как и купировать приступ прокрастинации. Вымыв чашку и выкинув пустую коробку, Стив вернулся к себе в комнату, залез обратно на кровать и подтянул к себе ноутбук, включая систему. Проверка почты и фейсбука, бессмысленный скроллинг ленты тамблера… Всё это занимало много времени, но не несло за собой расслабления. А Стиву в тот момент нужно было отключить мозги, чтобы затем переключиться на работу.

Решение пришло внезапно. Стив сомневался всего пару секунд, а затем уверенно вбил адрес в поисковую строку и перешёл на TheASSet.com. Блог поприветствовал его фотографией стоящего члена с крупной каплей смазки на головке и толстым красным кольцом под мошонкой, и подписью «Доброе утро, НЙ! Простите за редкие обновления — слишком много дел IRL. Скоро снова буду в строю!». Стив подавился воздухом. Этот парень из Нью-Йорка? И вновь он чувствовал себя так, будто подглядывает за кем-то знакомым. Восточное Побережье большое, но надо же было парню, на которого Стив дрочил, жить в Нью-Йорке! Мир был слишком тесен.

Стив пролистал страницу ниже. И правда, обновлений за прошедшие недели было не так много, зато все откровенней друг друга. И, как художник, Стив не мог не отметить, что парень был ужасно горяч и хорош собой. Золотистая кожа, плоский живот с проглядывающими очертаниями пресса, рельефные косые мышцы, аккуратная ямка пупка и крепкие ладони с длинными пальцами и выступающими под кожей венами. Что уж говорить о его заднице и члене, которые Стив успел разглядеть ещё в первый раз? Они были идеальны.

Почти на всех фотографиях парень был ниже груди, но на некоторых Стив смог рассмотреть его широкую, мощную грудь с острыми тёмными сосками и его плечи, которые стоило запечатлеть на бумаге. Левое, правда, на всех фотографиях было плотно замотано бинтом, что немного скрадывало рельеф.

Кажется, Стив запал на него. По крайней мере, от одних только фотографий у него уже окреп, налился кровью член. Раньше у него была такая реакция на мужчин только в случае с Баки. А теперь Стив и не знал, как расценивать происходящее. Хороший знак? Что-то ему подсказывало, что не всё так просто.

Но сейчас ему было плевать. Его заинтересовал этот парень. И ему хотелось расслабиться. Стив перешёл по ссылке на сайт с видео, завёл там аккаунт и, не раздумывая особо, кликнул на «Получить подписку», отправляя парню тридцать пять баксов, а себе гарантируя тридцать дней доступа ко всем роликам.

Спасибо за подписку! :)  
Хочешь больше?  
Реквесты и приватный чат?  
Кликай сюда.

Стив хмыкнул. Приватный чат? Звучало интересно. Но сейчас он хотел другого. Пролистнув список видео, он выбрал то самое, с фистингом. Спустил штаны, сплюнул на ладонь и уверенно кликнул по центру ролика.

Привет всем! Это TheASSet и сегодня у нас особенный ролик. Я впервые попробую засунуть в себя всю ладонь. Ха-ха, чувствую, это будет нелегко, но я хорошо поработаю над своей дыркой прежде, чем пытаться.

Голос у парня на видео был… Обычный. Стив представлял себе, что он будет говорить манерно и с наигранной хрипотцой, но нет. Голос как голос. Стив даже был немного разочарован. Впрочем, происходящее на экране примиряло его с действительностью.

Парень стоял перед камерой передом, вновь в кружевных трусиках. Полупрозрачная ткань винного цвета не скрывала крепкий, возбуждённый член. Парень погладил себя по члену сквозь ткань, особенно уделяя внимание головке, и тихо вздохнул, издавая первый стон. Стив уселся удобнее, накрыл свой член рукой. Он не спешил дрочить, растягивая удовольствие, и наблюдал за тем, что делал парень.

Я супер-возбуждён! Ожидание всегда так будоражит. Но никто ведь не хочет, чтобы я кончил раньше времени? — парень повернулся к камере задницей, и Стив вздохнул. Это были стринги. Кружевные, мать его, стринги, и шёлковая полоска ткани врезалась парню между ягодиц, явно натирая чувствительную кожу. Парень покрутился в кадре, показывая себя с разных сторон, после чего опять застыл передом, оттянул трусики, отпустил их и щёлкнул резинкой по головке члена.

Вот так, да, — застонал он, и Стив чуть крепче сжал свой член. Парень повторил это ещё несколько раз и только тогда спустил трусики вниз, под мошонку, взвешивая член в ладони. Он ласкал его медленно, красуясь, а затем взял силиконовое кольцо, то самое, что Стив видел на фото, и ловко надел его на член, фиксируя под яичками. — Теперь я не кончу раньше, чем хорошенько оттрахаю себя.

Стив несколько раз провёл рукой по члену и тут же отпустил, поглаживая себя по бедру. Его увлекало с каждой секундой, а ведь видео только началось. Парень повернулся к камере задницей, прогнулся в пояснице, повиляв ею, и потянул за резинку трусиков, натягивая их между ягодиц со стоном. Наверное, это было немного больно. Стив не знал наверняка. Парень тем временем оттянул полоску стрингов в сторону, раздвинул ноги шире и продемонстрировал в камеру покрасневшие, натёртые ложбинку и вход.

Думаю, пришла пора снять их, да? — с усмешкой спросил парень, виляя задницей, и спустил трусики окончательно, выпутавшись из них в мгновение ока. В следующем кадре он уже стоял на четвереньках и ритмично вращал бёдрами, делая это очень плавно и красиво. Стив даже не думал, что мужчины могут танцевать бути-дэнс, но этот парень явно был полон сюрпризов.

Как насчёт начать с этих штучек, а? — его голос был бодрым и полным предвкушения. Стив тоже почувствовал предвкушение, когда увидел, что «этими штучками» были анальные шарики на тонком шнурке. Парень капнул на них смазкой и стал играться, поглаживая свой вход, проталкивая один за другим шарики внутрь; судя по тому, что входили они не сразу, парень был тугим даже несмотря на частые анальные развлечения. Когда последний шарик исчез внутри его тела, парень опять завилял задницей. — Эй, хочешь, чтобы я вытащил их или вытолкнул?

Он будто бы обращался конкретно к Стиву, хотя, конечно, на самом деле всё было не так, и Стив это знал. Но не сдержался, резче проводя по члену рукой, и мысленно отозвался — вытолкни. Он хотел, чтобы парень сделал это.

И парень действительно это сделал, пусть и не сразу. Он потянул за шнурок, вытягивая первый шарик, который гладко выскользнул из его сжатой дырки, заставив Стива на несколько мгновений разочароваться, но уже следом он, повернувшись к камере удобнее, напрягся и вытолкнул из себя всю цепочку, один шарик за другим, с влажными пошлыми звуками.

Это было настолько откровенно и жарко, что Стив почти был готов кончить прямо сейчас. Он никогда не видел подобного. Да и с кем? Никто из его бывших подружек не был способен на такое. Во рту у Стива было мучительно сухо. Он сглотнул, спихнул лэптоп с коленей на постель, шире раздвинул ноги и скользнул рукой ниже, поглаживая свою мошонку.

Нравится, да? Я же знаю, что нравится, — игриво обратился к нему парень, раздвигая ладонями свои ягодицы и демонстрируя влажный вход. — Всё ещё туго. Был бы здесь ты, ты бы растянул меня своим большим членом, верно?

Стив сам не осознал того, что кивнул в ответ на эти слова. И даже не удивился, поймав себя на мысли, что хотел бы взять этого парня. Вот так, сзади, впившись пальцами в его круглые ягодицы, а зубами — в загривок. Это было настолько ему не свойственно, насколько вообще могло быть таким, но он этого хотел, а времени удивляться сейчас не было. Потом, всё потом.

Парень тем временем со стоном затолкнул в себя два пальца почти до основания. Интересно, какой он внутри? Похож ли на женщину? Наверняка нет. Другой, более тугой, но явно такой же влажный, судя по тому, что смазки он не жалел. Очень скоро парень вытащил пальцы, легонько шлёпнув себя по влажной дырке, и покрутил перед камерой пробку из матового пластика голубого цвета. Она выглядела не такой уж и маленькой. Хорошо смазав игрушку, парень приставил кончик к своему анусу и стал медленно вводить пробку в себя, постанывая.

Происходящее на экране буквально отключило Стиву мозг. Он уже не думал. Просто следил, не отрывая взгляда, за тем, как парень играется с пробкой, то выталкивая её из себя, то запихивая обратно, за тем, как он гладит и шлёпает себя по ягодицам, мнёт их пальцами. Стиву нравилось это. Он включил всё своё богатое воображение, представляя, как сам жмёт и гладит эти ягодицы, как вместо пробки толкается во влажную дырку пальцами, заставляя парня стонать и сжиматься. В какой-то момент он осознал, что представляет не абстрактную порно-модель, а Баки — тугого, хрипло стонущего, с вытекающей из ануса смазкой. Это переходило все границы, и Стив обещал себе обязательно разобраться с этими непозволительными мыслями. Но потом. Сейчас ему просто это было нужно.

Ну что, попробуем? — пробка выскользнула из припухшей дырки парня с хлюпающим звуком, и он надавил на вход сразу тремя пальцами, растягивая его сильнее. — Думаю, уже можно. Нужно лишь больше смазки… Был бы ты здесь, ты бы мне помог, верно? Твои запястья толще моих, но я уверен, я бы принял всё, что ты мне дашь.

Стив задержал дыхание, когда к трём пальцам парня добавился четвёртый, и тот прокрутил ладонь, растягивая себя сильнее. Скажи кто Стиву несколько недель назад, что он будет дрочить, следя за тем, как какой-то парень трахает себя рукой в задницу, он бы покрутил пальцем у виска. Да, Стив натыкался на такие видео, но они ничего в нём не задевали. А этот парень даже кулак себе в задницу засовывал по-особенному красиво и горячо. Прогнувшись в пояснице, отставив круглую задницу назад, медленно вводя пальцы глубже и глубже. Его стоны отзывались где-то внутри черепной коробки Стива, и, когда ладонь проскользнула в дырку полностью, по запястье, они с парнем на видео застонали в унисон.

О, Боже, я сделал это, — застонал парень, а его свободная рука, судя по движениям, гладила его по животу и ласкала член. — Не могу поверить, как много… Тебе нравится? Знаю, что да.

Парень опять прогнулся вперёд, расставляя ноги, и теперь Стив мог видеть, как он медленно двигает рукой в своей дырке, то почти вытаскивая ладонь, то заталкивая обратно. Покрасневшие края ануса натягивались вокруг запястья, а смазка хлюпала при каждом толчке. Характерные движения выдавали то, что парень дрочил себе, трахая себя рукой в задницу. Стив не мог отставать, потому тоже ласкал свой член всё быстрее и быстрее.

Они кончили практически одновременно. Первые капли спермы с члена Стива брызнули ему на руку в тот момент, когда парень, вскрикнув, вытащил руку из своей задницы, додрачивая себе. На периферии сознания Стив смог заметить, что парень повернулся передом, чтобы кончить на камеру, но досматривать ролик у него уже не было сил. Выйдя из браузера и захлопнув ноутбук, Стив вытер ладонь о свои домашние штаны и откинулся на спину, тяжело дыша. Перед глазами у него плясали разноцветные круги, а по телу, расходясь концентрическими кругами от члена, разливалась тёплая истома.

Стив с головой ухнул в приятную дремоту, расслабившись. В его голове не было никаких лишних мыслей, кроме как о Баки, который толкался членом ему в ладонь и стонал, пока сам Стив гладил его пальцами по натруженному входу. Ох, Стиви, — издавал мелодичное мурлыканье Баки, насаживаясь на его пальцы, — Ты такой большой, Стиви, хочу тебя внутри. Стив… Стиви… Стив!

— Баки… — прошептал Стив с улыбкой, переворачиваясь набок, почти готовый уснуть окончательно, как тут громкий хлопок входной двери вырвал его из объятий сна, заставив встрепенуться.

— Стив, я дома! — громко оповестил Баки, и Стив вскочил с постели, сбрасывая испачканные штаны, дёрнулся к шкафу за чистой одеждой. От мыслей, что Баки мог зайти к нему в комнату, увидеть перепачканные спермой штаны и Стива, постанывающего его имя, ему сделалось ужасно не по себе. Он и так уже сегодня преступил черту и фантазировал о них с Баки во время просмотра порно. Так нельзя было делать. Стив знал, что у него нет ни шанса, что Баки натурал, и если уж он влюблён в своего лучшего друга и ничего не может с этим сделать, то хотя бы стоит это не показывать. И уж точно не дрочить на него.

Натянув шорты, Стив схватил в охапку всю испачканную одежду и вышел в коридор, навешивая на лицо своё самое невинное выражение. Он влетел в ванную, запихивая штаны в стиральную машинку, а затем включил холодную воду и стал плескать её себе в лицо.

Отражение у него было перекошенное и очень красное. С таким лицом показываться Баки было нельзя. Но Баки сам пришёл к Стиву, открыв дверь в ванную и оттеснив его от раковины.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Баки, намыливая руки. Стив сел на бортик ванной и потёр лицо ладонями.

— Ага. Просто спал. Ты так хлопнул дверью, что я слишком резко проснулся.

— У тебя лицо красное. То краснеешь, то бледнеешь, — Баки отряхнул руки от воды и приблизился к Стиву, накрывая его лоб мокрой, прохладной ладонью. От этого касания Стив вздрогнул, закусывая щёку изнутри и задерживая дыхание. Он опустил взгляд, разглядывая вторую руку Баки, свободно висящую у его бедра. Крепкая кисть с длинными аккуратными пальцами… Она была красивой. И похожей на кисть того парня с видео. Едва подумав об этом, Стив почувствовал, как у него холодок прошёлся по позвоночнику. Очень плохой звоночек. Он уже искал похожие черты у Баки и того парня, на которого дрочил.

— Это после сна, — пробормотал он, не поднимая на Баки глаз. Баки хмыкнул и провёл ладонью по его щеке.

— И горячий лоб. Точно в порядке? Притащить градусник?

— Бак, ну ты чего? — с огромным сожалением Стив всё же увернулся от его прикосновения и встал с бортика. — Просто лицо после сна горит.

Он оттеснил Баки в сторону, двигаясь к выходу, как услышал ещё одно хмыканье.

— После сна? Что же тебе снилось, а, Стиви? — обернувшись, Стив увидел хитро усмехающегося Баки и смутился ещё сильнее.

— Как заказчик четвертует меня за просранные сроки, Бак, — скороговоркой пробормотав это, Стив вылетел из ванной комнаты пулей, двигаясь на кухню. Ему в спину прилетел голос Баки, бодрый и весёлый:

— Забавные у тебя сексуальные фантазии! Я, кстати, пиццу принёс и пиво! Надо срочно расслабиться.

Стив остановился посреди кухни, опираясь на стол, и шумно вздохнул. Щёки после прикосновения Баки горели ещё сильнее. Нужно было с этим что-то делать, но вот незадача — Стив совершенно не знал, что именно.

***

Стив и сам не заметил, как у него вошло в привычку смотреть порно с этим парнем. В ужасную, неправильную привычку. Всякий раз, как ему вздумывалось подрочить, он заходил на уже знакомый сайт и пользовался своими утекающими тридцатью днями доступа во всю. Ему порой казалось, что он уже наизусть изучил, как выглядит этот парень, и мог по памяти нарисовать его в какой угодно откровенной позе.

Что он, впрочем, и сделал однажды. Это был простой набросок на одной из страниц его скетчбука, но Стив очень реалистично изобразил парня сзади, в кружевных чулках с поясом, придерживающего себя за ягодицы и насаживающегося на толстый фаллоимитатор на присоске. Первым порывом, конечно, было уничтожить набросок, как нечто компрометирующее, но Стив справился с этим, и вскоре рядом с первым наброском появился ещё один, в котором безошибочно угадывались очертания твёрдого от возбуждения члена, кокетливо выглядывающего из-под резинки кружевных трусиков.

Конечно, самым ужасным в этом всё было то, что нередко Стив ловил себя на мысли: он представляет Баки вместо этого парня. Представляет Баки взмокшим от пота, с раздвинутыми ногами, который сидит на его бёдрах и насаживается на его член. Или представляет Баки в нежно-розовом кружевном комплекте, скользящего пальцами под тонкую ткань и сжимающего в ладони свой член. Вариаций было множество. После каждой из таких фантазий Стив шёл в ванную, смотрел на своё отражение и говорил ему: Стив Роджерс, ты отвратителен.

А потом, спустя какое-то время, перед его глазами всё равно вставал Баки в откровенном виде и в откровенной позе. И всё начиналось сначала.

Но было ещё кое-что, что привлекало Стива в этом парне. Для него было удивительным, насколько легко кто-то может демонстрировать себя в столь откровенном виде и быть смелым настолько, чтобы брать за это деньги. Этот парень был очень красив и горяч, и слепой бы заметил. А в том, что он делал, как себя снимал, не было ни капли смущения. Это даже немного поражало. Стив в последние годы особенно не комплексовал по поводу своей внешности или фигуры. Но никогда и не представлял, что смог бы выставить себя напоказ нескольким тысячам подписчиков. Ещё и в таком виде. Раньше это просто не приходило ему в голову. Да что там — он даже никогда не делал обнажённые сэлфи!

А теперь всё изменилось. Один раз Стив, повинуясь порыву, даже сделал несколько снимков себя после душа. Ванная комната и небольшое зеркало для этой роли подходили не наилучшим образом, но он был доволен результатом. Один снимок — вид сзади, в пол-оборота, и, глядя на него, Стив с какой-то странной гордостью отметил, что у него зачётная задница. Ещё один — вид спереди; и, впечатлившись тем, насколько огромным на фото выглядел его и без того нескромного размера член, Стив сделал персональный снимок этой части своего тела.

И это ему понравилось. Глядя на себя на фото, обнажённого и расслабленного, Стив будто видел самого себя под другим углом. Словно на другого человека смотрел, и, в то же время, узнавал себя и любовался собой. Если бы он знал, насколько это приятно, то обязательно попробовал бы ещё в средней школе, когда комплексовал из-за медленно набирающейся мышечной массы и позднего скачка роста. В этом было что-то эгоистичное и нарцистическое, но определённо доставляющее удовольствие.

Фотографии Стив окончательно удалить так и не смог. Вместо этого перенёс на ноутбук и запрятал в несколько папок. Жизнь шла своим странным чередом: экзамены подходили к концу, с прошлыми заказами Стив расправился, на работе всё тоже было гладко, а дома, в моменты, когда Стиву срочно нужна была разрядка и отключение мозгов, его ждал проплаченный на второй месяц доступ к видео-коллекции парня под ником TheASSet.

Всё перевернулось с ног на голову нежданно.

Сначала Стив даже не обратил на это внимание. Этот парень всего лишь выложил новое фото в блог: крепкая круглая задница, упакованная в брифы-боксеры с символикой Капитана Америки. Залюбовавшись, Стив даже взял карандаш, чтобы зарисовать увиденное. На задний фон фотографии он даже не смотрел, сосредоточившись на изгибах задницы и мощных бёдер. Но когда перевёл взгляд чуть в сторону, то выронил карандаш из мгновенно вспотевших ладоней.

На самом краю фотографии крошечным фрагментом безошибочно угадывалась стена комнаты Баки Барнса.

Этого не могло быть, Стив знал точно. Но и глазам своим он верил безоговорочно. Он знал эту стену, как никто другой, потому что когда они только переехали в эту квартиру, он несколько недель расписывал стену в комнате Баки. Тот тогда попросил Стива перенести на стену один из разворотов его любимого комикса — Fables, и Стив очень намучился, стараясь как можно ближе к оригиналу передать фирменный стиль Джеймса Джина.

Получилось в итоге пусть и гораздо проще оригинала, но Стив себя чувствовал так, будто расписал Сикстинскую капеллу. И узнал бы эту стену из тысячи, даже на таком маленьком клочке.

Это была комната Баки. И это значило, что парень, на которого Стив дрочил полтора грёбанных месяца, был Баки.

Это было настоящим концом света.

Как он не догадался сразу? Ведь он знал Баки как облупленного. Учился рисовать почти обнажённую натуру именно с него и именно тогда впервые запал на друга. Много раз видел его без футболки.

Но теперь кусочки паззла складывались в картинку. Стив понимал, почему руки Баки напоминали ему руки парня из видео. Понимал и почему парень на видео всегда заматывал бинтом левое плечо: у Баки на этом месте была татуировка, белая звезда, нарисованная на фоне концентрических кругов красного, синего и белого цветов. Он рассматривал уже знакомые ему фотографии под другим углом и замечал то, чему не придавал значения ранее. Сбитые костяшки на правой ладони, едва заметные шрамы, оставшиеся от многочисленных драк, в которые они с Баки влезали, будучи подростками. Малозаметный шрам на левом предплечье — след от укуса дворового пса, напавшего на Барнса в далёком детстве. И даже в кровати парня на видео, самой простой и типичной, теперь безошибочно угадывалась кровать Баки.

Стив не верил этому, но все доказательства были налицо. Оставалось только одно «но»: Баки был натуралом. Ему нравились девчонки, это знал любой, кто хоть немного общался с Баки. Говорить о своих подружках и любовных похождениях Баки мог бесконечно.

С этим никак не вязалось тайное хобби: трахать себя резиновыми членами и снимать это на видео.

Стив оттолкнул от себя ноутбук так резко, что чуть не уронил его с кровати, и со стоном откинулся на спину, закрывая лицо ладонями. Это не мог быть Баки. Но это был он. Его лучший друг, его сосед по квартире, парень, в которого Стив был влюблён… Он был порнозвездой, а сам Стив — сраным извращенцем, который до мозолей стёр руки, дроча на него. Теперь, зная, что всё это время это был Баки, Стив чувствовал себя ужасно. Одно дело дрочить на порно-ролики незнакомого тебе человека, а совсем другое — на лучшего друга. Стив ощущал себя так, словно одним движением руки предал всю их многолетнюю дружбу.

Ведь раньше, до того, как Стив наткнулся на эти злополучные видео, он даже не позволял себе фантазировать о Баки. Любые мысли о таком он старался пресечь на корню, отвлечься, перенаправить мысленный поток в другое русло. А теперь мало того, что решился представлять на месте этого парня Баки, так ещё и оказалось, что сам этот парень — Баки! Это просто сводило с ума. После такого не закроешь глаза и не сделаешь вид, что всё в порядке.

Немного придя в себя, Стив решил ещё раз всё проверить. Ему нужно было убедиться, что он не ошибается. Он даже не знал, чего больше боялся — что это окажется правдой или просто глупой шуткой Баки, случайно узнавшего о секрете Стива. Помаявшись несколько минут, он вышел из своей спальни и неуверенно постучал о дверной косяк спальни Баки.

Ему не ответили ни после первого, ни после третьего стука, и тогда Стив, мысленно готовясь к худшему, толкнул створку, входя в комнату. Его опасения не оправдались: Баки мирно сидел перед компьютером, и, судя по знакомому интерфейсу ZBrush и лежащему перед ним графическому планшету, работал. Его голова покачивалась в такт песне, звучащей из колонок, а пустая упаковка от пиццы и стаканчики с кофе на картонной подставке свидетельствовали о том, что работал он уже не первый час. Подойдя к столу, Стив бросил взгляд на монитор стоящего рядом ноутбука, где был открыт концепт-арт, и понял, что Баки «лепит» Бобби — так они назвали огромного антропоморфного волка, которого Стив рисовал ещё зимой для геймдев-студии, где трудился Барнс. Десяти футов роста, широченный и покрытый кустистой шерстью, с клыками размером с человеческую ладонь, Бобби был главным героем и в то же время антагонистом хоррора, который разрабатывала студия. Игрок мог на выбор играть или за Бобби, терроризирующего небольшой национальный парк в Орегоне и пожирающего зазевавшихся туристов, или за егеря парка, ветерана войны в Ираке, мрачного и молчаливого мужчину, который чем-то напоминал Стиву Логана из «Людей Икс». Егерь стремился найти и уничтожить Бобби, но главный плоттвист игры заключался как раз в том, что они были одним и тем же существом. На взгляд Стива, это было немного глупо, но парни из студии, во-первых, были уверены, что игрокам понравится, и делали ставку на закрученный сюжет, а во-вторых, хорошо платили.

В который раз Стив задумался над тем, как они с Баки всё-таки удачно сошлись — во всех смыслах. Они всегда дополняли друг друга, как недостающие кусочки головоломки. Даже в работе им повезло: когда Баки пригласили в студию как нового 3D-художника, тот сразу же предложил Стива в качестве художника концепт-артов. Вместе они работали уже над третьей игрой. И всё получалось отлично, как и всегда в их дружбе. Неужели теперь, когда Стив знал о секрете Баки, это всё могло закончиться? Ну уж нет. Этого Стив допускать не хотел ни в коем случае.

— Бак, — Стив ещё раз постучал о дверь, привлекая внимание друга, и Баки наконец поднял голову от планшета, растерянно глядя на него.

— Стив? В чём дело? На кухне ещё есть, если ты о том, что я сожрал всю пиццу.

— Нам надо начать нормально готовить, — фыркнул Стив, аккуратно облокачиваясь на дверной косяк, и сцепил руки в замок, маскируя нервозность. — Ты сильно занят?

— Да, вообще-то, — Баки кивнул и вытянул руки вверх, потягиваясь. — А что? Нужно что-то?

— Я, ну… — Стив окинул взглядом спальню, теряя последние крохи своих сомнений. Это был Баки. Это действительно была расписанная Стивом стена, это действительно была кровать Баки из «Икеи», и Стив действительно дрочил на него эти несколько недель. Он почувствовал, как моментально вспотел, и футболка теперь неприятно липла к спине. Сглотнув, Стив скрестил руки на груди: — Я в магазин хотел выйти. Тебе принести чего-нибудь?

— Эм… Не знаю, — Баки оглянулся вокруг себя, пожимая плечами, а затем взял один из стаканчиков и потряс им в воздухе. — Можешь сделать мне кофе? В ту нашу огромную чашку, которую Нат подарила на прошлое Рождество?

— Да, конечно, — Стив попятился назад. — Без проблем. Американо и побольше сахара?

— Именно, — улыбнулся Баки, но тут же переменился в лице: — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Бак… — Стив вздохнул, понимая, что лицо, как и всегда, выдавало его. Он попытался съехать с темы: — Мне уже не пятнадцать, когда я заболевал от любого сквозняка.

— Но выглядишь ты хреново, уж прости за честность. Ты весь вспотел, — отложив планшет, Баки встал и подошёл к нему, опять, как и тогда, накрывая лоб Стива своей ладонью. — И лоб горячий. И щёки красные. Стив, может, вместо магазина тебе сходить за градусником?

— Да нормально всё, — вяло отговорился Стив, отшатываясь. — Просто сказывается переутомление.

— Ага, знаю я твоё «всё нормально», — Баки взял его за руку и повёл в гостиную, где практически насильно уложил на диван и всунул подмышку градусник. Смирившись с приступами заботы, Стив лёг на бок и стал следить, как Баки возится на кухне, делая ему чай.

Наверное, он правда переутомился.

***

Стив никогда не был трусом. Отваги, граничащей со слабоумием, ему хватало всегда, с самого детства, когда он становился на страже справедливости и порядка в родном дворе. Стив пытался говорить, но потом отвешивал тумаки тем ребятам, которые обижали девочек, забирали игрушки у младших или издевались над дворовым псом. Ребята в ответ отвешивали тумаки Стиву, но это не уменьшало градус его храбрости, и в следующий раз он опять шёл и учил хулиганов уму-разуму.

Так продолжалось всё детство и весь подростковый период. Когда рядом с ним появился Баки, следить за порядком и справедливостью стало легче, потому что теперь синяки они делили на двоих. В старшей школе Стив был из тех, кто следил за порядком на школьном дворе и в столовой, не давая хулиганам и панкам отбирать карманные деньги у ребят из шахматного клуба и драться с футболистами на стоянке.

Последние два года Стив и вовсе был членом общественной добровольной дружины «Спокойный Бруклин». Следить за порядком в родном районе было несложно, а результат его стараний — пять предотвращённых ограблений и два пойманных драгдиллера, — стоил всех бессонных ночей.

Стив не был трусом. Он не боялся спорить с теми, кто был сильнее, и ввязываться в заведомо проигрышные драки ещё тогда, когда весил меньше сотни фунтов и не доставал противникам до плеча. Не боялся голыми руками скручивать грабителя, напавшего на божьего одуванчика, старую миссис Теллер, любительницу ночных прогулок.

Но найти в себе храбрости, чтобы поговорить с Баки об их общем маленьком сексуальном секрете, не мог уже третью неделю.

Июнь был в самом разгаре. Когда экзамены наконец остались позади, Наташа исполнила своё обещание и закатила вечеринку, которая параллельно была и проводами самой Наташи, Клинта и близнецов в «грандиозный балканский евротур с последующим заездом в петербургскую усадьбу бабушки Романовой». На вечеринке Стив после пятого выпитого шота текилы торжественно пообещал своему отражению в зеркале ванной комнаты, что поговорит с Баки на следующий же день. Но, проснувшись утром с чудовищным похмельем (как оказалось, мешать текилу с загадочным пелинковацем, бутылку которого прислали близнецам сербские родственники, было ужасной идеей), Стив уже не мог думать о серьёзных разговорах. Только об ударной дозе алка-зельтцера.

Так не могло продолжаться бесконечно. На миллиардный раз, когда все возможные отговорки, чтобы отложить разговор «на потом», закончились, Стив понял, что это неизбежно. Нужно было поговорить. И прямо сейчас. Стив и так последние недели беспрестанно подвергался угрызениям совести, сгорая от стыда. Был бы он чуточку более религиозен, то, возможно, пошёл бы в церковь на исповедь — но с другой стороны, Стив не представлял, как о таком можно исповедаться. Святой отец, я согрешил, я содомит и дрочил на лучшего друга, который тоже содомит и трахает себя резиновыми членами? Преподобного Райли, проповедующего в церкви дальше по их улице, от такого откровения инфаркт бы хватил.

Стив хотел дать себе последнюю отсрочку, всего несколько дней, чтобы продумать то, какими словами он вообще скажет Баки о таком. Но это было малодушно. Всё равно такие заготовки речей не помогали, а тянуть уже было некуда.

Поэтому он обратился за храбростью к наброску с парнем — Баки, — насаживающимся на фаллоимитатор. Помогло так себе, лишь добавило смущения, но отступать Стив себе запретил.

Баки на стук в дверь ответил сразу же. Стив застал его на кровати, с ноутбуком на коленях — Баки хихикал себе под нос, рассматривая что-то на экране.

— Ты как раз вовремя! — весело сказал Баки, хлопком по постели приглашая Стива сесть рядом. — Наташа прислала фотографии. Они в Загребе познакомились с каким-то странным британцем. Клинт называет его «Мистер Робот», а сам он зовёт себя Вижн, представляешь? Говорит, он жуткий гик и уверен, что на самом деле андроид из будущего с супер-искусственным интеллектом. Ну очень странный. Но зато они подружились с Вандой. Она рассказывает ему про Нью Эйдж, а он ей — про лунный заговор и лунные колонии поселенцев из Галактики Какой-то Хрени.

Стив заглянул в монитор ноутбука, рассматривая фотографию: общее сэлфи на фоне Церкви Святого Марка. Наташа улыбалась во весь рот и держала монопод в левой руке, Пьетро строил рожки Клинту, скорчившему рожицу, а Ванда обнимала за плечи высокого белобрысого британца, от взгляда которого Стиву стало не по себе. Будто этот «Вижн» знал, чем занимался Стив в своей комнате в компании роликов с сайта TheASSet.com.

— И что британский андроид из будущего забыл в Загребе? — хмыкнул Стив. Баки пожал плечами, улыбаясь во весь рот:

— Его ведёт дорога приключений? Или его машина времени спрятана в районе Плитвицких озёр! Кто этих британцев разберёт, — он кликнул мышкой, сворачивая все окна с рабочего стола, и внимательно посмотрел на Стива. — Ты что-то хотел?

Минутная передышка закончилась. Стив только отвлёкся от своих мыслей на фотографию Наташи и компании, как тут же его будто кипятком окатило. Он сидел слишком близко к Баки для такого щекотливого разговора: чуть двинь ногой, и заденешь его бедро своим. Поэтому Стив вскочил с кровати и сделал вид, будто потягивается. Щёки у него раскраснелись, когда он неизбежно скользнул взглядом по росписи стены у окна.

— Ну… Эм. Я поговорить хотел, — скороговоркой произнёс он, скрещивая руки на груди, и уселся обратно на край кровати.

— Окей, — медленно согласился Баки, подсаживаясь ближе, и Стив тут же вскочил, отошёл к двери и уселся под ней, прижимаясь к створке спиной. — О чём?

Стив вздохнул поглубже, как перед нырком в воду с большой высоты, и резко, громко, на выдохе выдал:

— Я всё знаю! — он посмотрел на Баки очень пристальным взглядом, не моргая, наблюдая за тем, как меняется его выражение лица. Выражение лица особенно меняться не спешило, лишь слегка подёрнувшись недоумением.

— Что — всё?

— Всё. Совсем всё, — утробным голосом, будто знал, что Баки делал прошлым летом, протянул Стив, но потом всё-таки смог взять себя в руки и договорить нормально: — Про блог. Про видео. Про TheASSet.

Стив никогда ещё не видел, чтобы Баки краснел вот так: всем лицом, моментально, поджимая губы и чуть ли не выпучивая глаза с животным ужасом. Несколько долгих минут они оба молчали, и Стив уже успел прокрутить мысленно, как Баки скажет ему, что он всё не так понял, ошибся, перепутал — или уйдёт в несознанку и скажет, что не понимает, о чём вообще говорит Стив.

Но ничего из этого не произошло. Баки вздохнул очень шумно и глубоко, сполз с кровати на пол, усаживаясь напротив Стива, растёр лицо руками и, чуть успокоившись, спросил:

— Как давно ты знаешь?

— Почти три месяца, как увидел сайт. И три недели, как понял, что это ты.

Понадобились ещё несколько минут неловкого, тягостного молчания, прежде чем Баки пожал плечами:

— Ну, теперь ты знаешь, как я плачу за квартиру! — он нервно рассмеялся, поджимая губы, и тут же перешёл в наступление: — Три недели знал, а поговорить решил только сейчас? Мог бы и раньше сказать, что знаешь!

— Я не знал, как о таком вообще можно сказать! Ты вообще себе это представляешь? «Привет, Бак, я знаю, что ты трахаешь себя дилдо и выкладываешь это в сеть»? — последнюю фразу Стив прознёс шёпотом, будто боясь, что их услышат невидимые шпионы.

— Ну, сейчас-то уже придумал, как об этом поговорить, — Баки фыркнул, вытягивая ноги впереди себя, и угрюмо уставился на Стива. Стив в долгу не остался:

— Ты, знаешь ли, тоже мог мне раньше сказать!

— О, ну конечно! Ты сам это представляешь? — Баки краснел уже не от смущения, а от раздражения, сжимая зубы так, что на щеках желваки заходили. — Привет, Стив, мой лучший друг с самого детства и сосед по квартире! У меня есть маленький секрет: я так люблю, когда большой и толстый резиновый член двигается в моей заднице, а ещё я снимаю это на видео и продаю ролики дрочерам из интернета!

Стив выдохнул, глядя на Баки исподлобья. Тот, высказавшись, попустился немного, расслабился, опять поджимая ноги под себя.

— Я просто никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь делать что-то такое, — начал Стив, но Баки тут же перебил его:

— Ты разочарован? Тебя это смущает? Вот поэтому, Стив, о таком и не говорят друзьям, даже лучшим. Потому что это не может не смущать.

— Меня это не смущает, — отрезал Стив. Подумав, вздохнул и исправился: — Окей. Смущает. Немного. Но не потому, что я считаю тебя извращенцем или кем-то вроде этого…

— И на том спасибо.

— Просто это так странно, Бак. Я никогда… То есть, да, я знал, что есть люди, которые делают такое. Но никогда бы не подумал, что один из них окажется моим лучшим другом. Я не к тому, что это что-то ужасное, нет! Просто непривычно и странно лично для меня.

Они опять замолчали, и молчали до тех пор, пока Баки, взъерошив свои волосы, не спросил:

— Так тебя точно не смущает это?

— Да! — горячо заверил его Стив. — Это ведь твоё дело, что ты делаешь за закрытыми дверями своей спальни и с этими штуками. Я нормально отношусь к геям, ты знаешь. Я просто думал, что ты натурал. Поэтому так удивился. Все эти твои девушки, романы, секс втроём...

— Я натурал, — Баки сконфуженно огляделся вокруг себя. — То есть, ну… Я сплю с девушками. Я не сплю с парнями. В этом смысле я натурал.

— Ты никогда не спал с парнем? — это откровение шокировало Стива, пожалуй, даже сильнее, чем открывшаяся правда о TheASSet.com. Почему-то ему казалось логичным, что если Баки занимается таким на камеру, то в реальной жизни он наверняка спал с парнями.

— Почему тебя это так удивляет?

— Ну, мне показалось, — Стив замялся, подбирая слова. Он даже не знал толком, как назвать то, чем занимался Баки, просто и одним словом. И как объяснить, почему он был уверен, что TheASSet наверняка имеет большой опыт в гей-сексе. — Показалось, что те штуки, которые ты делал… Ты делал их достаточно опытно.

— Чтобы трахать себя куском резины в задницу, Стив, не обязательно обладать неизмеримым опытом секса с геями, — Баки опять издал свой недовольный фыркающий звук, с прищуром глядя на Стива. — И сколько ты вообще моих роликов видел, если можешь судить об опытности моих действий? Как вообще можно было меня там узнать...

Стив моментально покраснел до кончиков ушей, чувствуя себя так, будто ему на лицо щедро плеснули кипятком. Вопрос застал его врасплох. За прошедшие недели Стив честно пытался придумать отговорку, почему он вдруг нашёл этот сайт и как много роликов посмотрел, прежде чем признал в них Баки. Но любые отмазки не выдерживали никакой критики, оставалась только правда, пусть и немного абсурдная.

— Я, ну… — он пожал плечами, глупо улыбаясь, и решил перевести тему: — Как ты вообще пришёл к этому, Бак? Почему решил… Вот это всё…

— Вот это всё — что? Снимать на видео, как трахаю себя, и продавать его извращенцам? — подсказал Баки. Стив кивнул. Баки помолчал немного, и судя по его лицу, он тоже пытался подобрать слова для ответа. — Сложно сказать. Первый раз ещё в школе попробовал. Видел, как такое делают. Просто передёргивать скучно, сам же понимаешь. Потом как-то втянулся. Сам уже не помню, ради чего снял ролик, но посмотрел и мне понравилось.

— А потом? — Стив чувствовал, как у него пересохло во рту от рассказа Баки. То, что он говорил, казалось новым уровнем откровенности. Они никогда не обсуждали подобное. Да, они могли поговорить друг с другом о девушках, и это было нормально для друзей. Но темы радостей анальной мастурбации и тому подобного они с Баки никогда не поднимали до этого дня.

А теперь он слушал, как Баки открывается перед ним, выдавая свой, наверное, самый тёмный секрет.

— А потом наткнулся на блог одной девчонки, которая брала деньги за просмотр своих роликов. И подумал, что тоже так могу. Как видишь — смог. Сам же помнишь, как мы на первом курсе за любую возможность работать хватались? — Баки рассказывал ему всё это спокойно, буднично. Даже меню на завтрак Баки обычно объявлял с большим воодушевлением. — А это лёгкие деньги. По крайней мере, этим я занимался не в ущерб учёбе. И я не собираюсь это всегда делать, ты не подумай. Выплачу до конца за обучение и прощай, TheASSet.

Баки замолчал, поджав губы, и несколько минут они сидели в тишине. Стив переваривал услышанное. Выходило, что Баки совместил приятное с полезным.

— Это очень смело, знаешь, — подал голос Стив, поднимая на Баки взгляд. — Я бы никогда не нашёл в себе силы снять что-то такое и выложить в интернет. Мне бы до последнего казалось, что люди бы только смеялись над этим.

— Да брось, — Баки хмыкнул. — У тебя шикарное тело.

— Вспомни, как я в школе выглядел!

— Все в школе выглядели, как придурки, — Баки поднялся с пола, потягиваясь, и пересел на кровать. — Ты помнишь меня в девятом классе? Я был рэпером, чувак!

— Это было ужасное время, — Стив прыснул, пряча лицо в руках. — Эти твои широкие бриджи и та футболка с лого Wu-Tang Clan, которую ты не снимал неделями…

— Ничего подобного! — Баки возмутился и прицельно бросил в Стива подушкой. — У меня было много футболок. Я был самым стильным малолетним рэпером из Бруклина.

Стив улыбался, вспоминая школьные годы. Да, Баки прав: тогда все они выглядели и вели себя, как придурки. Впрочем, Стив был самокритичен и признавал с готовностью, что он и сейчас остался придурком.

— И всё же, — вдруг переменил тон Баки, сделавшись вновь серьёзным, — много ты видео посмотрел? Как-то ведь ты узнал, что это я.

— Я не знал, что это ты, — ответил Стив, чувствуя себя так, будто оправдывается. — Не сразу узнал. Просто заметил. Сопоставил факты…

— Чтобы сопоставить факты, надо было внимательно изучить контент, — перебил его Баки, продолжая допытываться. — Так сколько? Всё нормально, Стив. Ты ведь не знал, что это я.

Стив вздохнул. Да, Баки имел право знать. Но решиться сказать ему об этом было очень нелегко.

— Много. Я видел все твои ролики. И все посты в блоге. И дважды оплачивал месячную подписку на видео, — сказал он как можно более уверенно, стараясь смотреть Баки в глаза и не выдавать, как сильно нервничал.

— Вау, — только и смог ответить Баки. Судя по его виду, он действительно был удивлён. — Это немного больше, чем я ожидал, но… Тебе понравилось?

— Что? — Стив подавился воздухом и подскочил с пола, задев поясницей дверную ручку и ойкнув от боли. Он моментально покраснел и почувствовал, как у него горят щёки и уши.

— Тебе понравилось то, что ты видел? — Баки тоже поднялся на ноги, делая шаг к нему, и Стив сглотнул, ощущая, как мутирует в спелый томат. Его буквально припёрли к стенке, а он не был готов выложить Баки всю правду. Даже несмотря на то, что у них был вечер откровений.

— Бак, ты не думай… — Стив залепетал, на ходу придумывая, как ему улизнуть от ответа на этот вопрос. — Я не знал же…

— Стив, — Баки подошёл к нему вплотную и упёрся ладонью в дверь чуть выше его плеча. — Тебе понравилось? Ты, — его голос дрогнул на мгновение, — трогал себя во время просмотра моих видео?

— Баки… Я не знал, что это ты… — беспомощно оправдывался Стив, желая всем сердцем научиться проходить сквозь стены за пару секунд. Баки покачал головой и чуть сместил ладонь так, что теперь она едва задевала плечо Стива.

— Стив. Ты дрочил на меня? Тебе понравилось? — непоколебимо повторил свои вопросы Баки. Казалось, он вообще не испытывал ни капли смущения.

Стив сдался. Выдохнул и расправил плечи, отвечая:

— Да. Мне понравилось. Очень. И, да, я дрочил на эти видео. — Он замолчал на несколько мгновений, а затем припечатал, казалось, разбивая этим откровением их дружбу навсегда: — Даже после того, как узнал, что это ты.

Баки отступил от него на пару шагов, и его лицо было ещё более ошарашенным, чем ранее.

— Вау, — вновь сдавленно издал он, после чего прыснул. — Серьёзно? Вау. Ты шутишь, да?

— Не шучу, Баки. Я очень серьёзен, — процедил Стив, морщась от колкого ощущения в груди. Да, он понимал, что после такого их дружбу с Баки можно похоронить, но когда Баки на самом деле отшатнулся и засмеялся, Стив понял, что в реальности это куда больнее и неприятнее, чем в самых страшных предположениях.

— Стив… Если ты шутишь, я тебя убью, — пообещал ему Баки, и наконец Стив смог увидеть смущение на его лице. Скулы Баки заливали пятна румянца. — Потому что я всегда представлял тебя, когда снимал видео.

Стив даже икнул от такого заявления и как будто со стороны услышал, как его губы разжимаются и издают протяжное:

— Чегооооооо?

— А? — Баки тут же сделал вид, будто всё в порядке, и заулыбался. — Что ты говоришь?

— Нет, это что ты говоришь! Повтори, Бак, — теперь уже Стив наступал на Баки, оттесняя его к кровати. — Повтори то, что ты сказал, потому что если я правильно услышал, то только что мой лучший друг, в которого я влюблён, признался мне…

— Стоп.

Одна ладонь Баки упёрлась ему в грудь, останавливая, а вторая накрыла губы. Стив выдохнул от удивления, ощущая, как прохладные пальцы касаются его рта.

— Ты сказал, что влюблён в меня? — скептически прищурившись, уточнил Баки, и Стив понял, что пальцы на его губах чуть подрагивают.

Он правда это сказал? Стив прокрутил в голове фразу, которая слетела с его губ чуть ранее, и понял, что да. Забывшись, вывалил Баки все свои секреты разом. Впрочем, что уже было им терять?

— Да, я это сказал. И я не шучу, если ты вдруг захочешь уточнить этот момент, — Стив повернул голову, разрывая контакт губ с пальцами Баки, и не удержался, облизнулся. — Я думаю, поэтому у меня ни с кем никогда ничего не получалось. Я не мог любить их достаточно для того, чтобы в отношениях всё было гладко. Потому что был влюблён в тебя, и, пусть был убеждён в односторонности своих чувств, всё равно не смог с ними совладать.

Немного подумав, Стив смягчил официозность своего тона и улыбнулся:

— Но теперь я знаю, что ты трахал себя резиновым членом и представлял меня в процессе, поэтому, кажется, мои опасения были беспочвенны.

— Роджерс, это было грубо! — Баки фыркнул, скорчив недовольную гримасу, но все его дальнейшие возражения Стив пресёк единственным доступным ему в тот момент способом.

Очередное удивлённое «вау» прозвучало очень неразборчиво, смазанное поцелуем. Баки тут же обхватил руками плечи Стива, прижимая его к себе. Пальцы его уверенно скользнули по задней стороне шеи, взъерошив волосы. Стив держал ладони на щеках Баки, поглаживая гладкую кожу скул, двигаясь большими пальцами к вискам и ушам. Баки это явно нравилось, судя по тому, как он вздыхал в поцелуй и подставлялся.

Баки первый потянул его к кровати, и Стив даже не собирался сопротивляться. Только разорвал поцелуй, меняясь с Баки местами и утягивая его к себе на колени, и улыбнулся. Как всё оказалось просто. Возможно, стоило осмелиться раньше? Тогда бы они не теряли столько времени. Мысль о том, что вот так целовать Баки он мог три недели или даже пару лет назад, сводила с ума.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — выдохнул Баки ему в губы, легко касаясь их своими. — Так, решил уточнить.

— Я уже это понял, — Стив лизнул его верхнюю губу, потом нижнюю, а потом толкнулся языком между, касаясь кончиком кромки зубов. Баки хмыкнул и засмеялся с плохо скрываемым сарказмом:

— Какой ты догадливый, Стив. Я прямо поражён.

— Ты ещё всех моих талантов не знаешь, — парировал Стив, опять целуя его, и сжал ладони на талии Баки, пробираясь ниже, под футболку. От ощущения горячей кожи под ладонями его буквально встряхнуло желанием, которое собралось, сконцентрировалось в паху. Он не дал Баки ответить, разом отпуская в себе всё то напряжение, которое преследовало его долгие годы. Баки сидел на его коленях, ритмично двигался и тёрся, прицельно прижимаясь к паху Стива своим. Накрыв его ягодицы ладонями, Стив с удовольствием сжал их, раздвигая в стороны, и Баки прижался сильнее, крепко стиснул коленями его бёдра.

— А как же свидание? Ты же романтик, Стив, — со смешком прошептал Баки, отрываясь от поцелуя, и Стив замер, разжал ладони и посмотрел на него.

— Ты хочешь со мной на свидание? — он вдруг подумал, что, наверное, Баки прав. Стив на него набросился, будто животное. Вероятно, Баки был не слишком приятен такой напор.

— Хочу, — Баки улыбнулся своей самой обезоруживающей улыбкой, после чего опять задвигался на Стиве, притираясь. — Но я думаю, — и мы оба с этим согласимся, что сходить выпить кофе мы можем и чуть позже, да?

— Да, — у Стива на этот счёт точно не было никаких возражений. Баки удивительным образом развеивал все его сомнения за пару секунд.

Поцелуев было мало, как и простых прикосновений. Баки опять опередил его, приподнявшись и стянув спортивные штаны Стива вместе с бельём.

— Вау, — в который раз протянул Баки, теперь с восхищённой интонацией. Он смотрел на член Стива так, как голодный смотрит на сочный горячий стейк. — У тебя большие секреты, Стив.

Стив смутился и попытался стащить штаны и с Баки, но ему не дали. Вновь удерживая одной ладонью Стива на расстоянии и не давая ему двигаться, второй рукой Баки коснулся твёрдого члена, провёл ладонью по всей длине несколько раз. От этой нехитрой ласки у Стива в глазах потемнело, и он на грани слышимости застонал, желая, чтобы Баки не прекращал касаться его так. Несколько секунд без пальцев Баки на его члене, пока тот облизывал ладонь, показались ужасающей вечностью. А новое касание словно вознесло Стива на небеса.

— Никогда не трогал чужие члены, — бесхитростно заявил ему Баки, двигая рукой. Его пальцы, тем не менее, умело сжимали и гладили головку, а вторую руку он сместил с груди Стива на его мошонку, играясь с яичками. — Но тут секрета нет, делай как себе, верно?

— Верно, — севшим голосом ответил Стив, дёргая его за плечо к себе, и Баки буквально впечатался губами в его губы. — Я тоже хочу тебе… Дай!

Он всё-таки сумел стащить штаны Баки и схватил ладонью его за бедро, притягивая ближе. Теперь член Баки лежал на его животе, но Стиву было мало. Он потянулся рукой, накрывая член ладонью, сжал, подразнил большим пальцем головку, и Баки запрокинул голову, вздохнув со стоном.

Это ни в какое сравнение не шло со всем тем, что Стив испытывал раньше. Даже вот так касаться, ласкать Баки уже было самым охренительным, что случалось в сексуальной жизни Стива за все годы. Когда же Баки лёг на него сверху, прижав их члены друг к другу, и стал двигаться, а губами впился в шею Стива, оставляя на чувствительной коже следы, Стиву захотелось петь от восторга. Но в реальности он мог только стонать, гладить Баки по спине и заднице, целовать подставленную шею и слушать чужие стоны. Их члены тёрлись друг о друга, головка к головке, касаясь нежной, раздражённой от трения плотью. Смазки и пота между ними было так много, что Баки беспрепятственно скользил, проезжался членом и мошонкой по члену Стива от яичек до головки.

Баки кончил первым, раньше на несколько секунд. Стив понял это по тому, как задрожало его тело, участились движения. Он не остановился и после разрядки, довёл до грани и Стива, и только потом навалился приятной тяжестью, расслабившись, и горячо задышал Стиву в ключицы.

Стив дрожал. Между ними стало ещё влажнее. Но сама мысль о том, чтобы отодвинуться, казалась кощунственной. Он ткнулся губами в шею Баки, чувствуя биение пульса под кожей, и погладил его по ягодицам. Баки засмеялся и вздрогнул, ёрзая на нём.

— Признайся, тебе ведь нравится моя задница, да? — Стив был готов поклясться, что Баки мурлычет и улыбается, как Чеширский кот. Он прогнулся в пояснице, так, чтобы ягодицами сильнее прижаться к ладоням Стива, и Стив воспользовался этим предложением, сжал упругое и мягкое, впился пальцами с силой, раздвигая шире. Баки это явно понравилось, судя по тому, как он проехался опавшим членом по низу живота Стива, удовлетворённо вздыхая.

— Да. Нравится. У тебя шикарная задница, Бак, почему раньше не хвастался? — со смешком ответил Стив, отпустив одну ягодицу, и тут же накрыл её шлепком, заставляя Баки довольно закусить губу. — И где ты научился танцевать бути-дэнс?

— Всё тебе скажи, — Баки завозился, продвигаясь выше, и остановился лишь тогда, когда их лица со Стивом были на одном уровне. Он упирался руками в подушку и смотрел Стиву в глаза: — Ролики на YouTube, Стив, чудеса творят. Хочешь, покажу?

— Хочу, — Стив не стал увиливать. Правда хотел. Дорвавшись, он планировал не выпускать Баки из постели как минимум никогда. Он перевернул Баки на спину, подмяв под себя, и тут же длинные ноги обхватили его бёдра, скрещиваясь сзади. Кажется, Баки тоже не хотел его отпускать. — Но как же свидание? Кофе и всё такое, м?

— Тебе правда хочется отрываться сейчас на «кофе и всё такое», Стив? — строгим тоном спросил Баки, прищуриваясь. Стив помедлил с ответом, с улыбкой разглядывая его и без того знакомое до последней чёрточки лицо.

— Мне хочется проводить с тобой каждую секунду, Баки. Чтобы наверстать всё упущенное.

— Романтичен, как и всегда, — саркастично фыркнув, Баки, однако, тут же заулыбался в ответ — так, как он улыбался, когда случалось что-то на сто процентов хорошее. — Скажи честно: я просто обкурился, а ты — мой самый охренительный приход?

— Ну, разве что мы обкурились оба, — Стив засмеялся, сгребая Баки в охапку, и громко фыркнул ему прямо во влажную кожу плеча.

— Окей. Тоже сойдёт, — Баки тоже смеялся, и его грудная клетка, прижатая к груди Стива, тряслась. — Только отпусти меня, большой парень, я ведь не могу идти на наше супер-свидание с засохшей спермой на животе?

— Может, тебе спинку потереть в душе, а? — Стив разжал объятия, но не отстранился, так и продолжая лежать на Баки. Тот закатил глаза:

— А ещё что? Мы не настолько долго встречаемся, чтобы вместе душ принимать! — по лицу Баки было видно, что он едва сдерживает смех.

— А мы встречаемся? — задал, в общем-то, очевидно глупый вопрос Стив. Баки всё-таки вылез из-под него и навис сверху:

— Если ты планировал просто подрочить со мной и свинтить, Роджерс, то знай — я приличный парень. И мне придётся съехать к Сэму, потому что я не могу жить с тем, кто разбил мне сердце! — полный страданий, он вздохнул и коротко поцеловал Стива в нос, тут же оперативно слезая с кровати. Стив даже не успел среагировать, оставшись на постели в гордом одиночестве.

— Так значит, встречаемся. Да? — он улыбался, глядя на то, как Баки снимал с себя испачканную одежду. Сейчас Стив наконец-то впервые видел его обнажённым — в реальности.

— Да, Стив, — Баки был уже у двери. — Можешь поменять статус на Фейсбуке, но Наташа нам жизни не даст расспросами, готовься!

Стив, вздохнув, перевернулся на живот и ткнулся лицом в подушку Баки. Неужели всё действительно случилось — и случилось так просто? Сложно было поверить в это.

Но спущенные штаны и подсохшая на животе сперма всё-таки возвращали его в реальность.

***

Свидание с «кофе и всем таким» оказалось самым классным свиданием в жизни Стива. Он и представить не мог, что просто гулять с Баки по Бруклину до поздней ночи, болтая обо всём и ни о чём, будет так круто. Ничего, по сути, не изменилось: они и так знали друг друга, казалось, как облупленных, а случившееся несколькими часами ранее сейчас уже представлялось как не происшествие из ряда вон, а как что-то такое, что рано или поздно всё равно бы случилось.

Они всё ещё были лучшими друзьями. А ещё они стали лучшими друзьями, которые сначала признались друг другу в чувствах, потом переспали, а теперь гуляли по ночному Бруклину и разговаривали. Обычное дело.

Тем не менее Стив ловил себя на мыслях о том, что смотрит на Баки немного иначе, будто бы под другим углом. То, что он запрещал себе раньше — рассматривать Баки пристально, изучая каждую линию его лица, — теперь казалось естественным. Так ведь делают люди, которые встречаются — смотрят на своего партнёра, любуясь и запоминая те мелочи в его внешности, которые обычно не бросаются в глаза. Родинка на виске, трещинки на губах, то, что кончики ресниц Баки казались чуть выгоревшими, а короткие волоски на шее лежали мягкой волной, напоминая о том, как в детстве у Баки немного завивались волосы.

Судя по взглядам Баки, которые Стив встречал своими, тот тоже изучал его будто заново.

Но особенно Стиву нравилось то, что он мог теперь взять Баки за руку, сжимая сухую ладонь в своей, или прервать какой-то рассказ поцелуем, а потом спросить, как ни в чём не бывало: «Эй, так что ты рассказывал?». Баки после третьей такой выходки обнял его за шею и чувствительно укусил за нижнюю губу, а затем сказал, что если Стив ещё раз попробует так его перебить — ему не поздоровится.

Стив попробовал. Его толкнули к стене, и Баки, уверенно прижимаясь губами к обнажённой шее, оставил на ней яркий, чуть покалывающий след от засоса.

Домой они вернулись поздно за полночь. Теперь, когда они вновь были в квартире, один на один, Стива посетило замешательство: он не знал, как быть. Они ведь встречались, верно? А Стив ещё никогда не жил с теми, с кем встречался.

— Хочу спать, — сказал ему Баки, скидывая кроссовки, и тем самым буквально встряхнул Стива, вырывая из оцепенения. Это звучало так просто, так буднично, как будто они пришли с посиделок у Наташи или Сэма, а завтра нужно было на учёбу.

Заторможенный, Стив на ходу в свою комнату стащил толстовку, но Баки поймал его за руку, останавливая.

— Куда? Ты спишь со мной.

И вновь так просто, как будто в этом не было ничего необычного. Будто они спали вместе каждую ночь из всех предыдущих лет, что были знакомы.

И, конечно, засыпать рядом с Баки Стиву понравилось гораздо сильнее, чем засыпать одному. Баки положил голову ему на грудь, обнимая, и сопел тихонечко, тёплый и такой приятно тяжёлый. Стиву не удалось слишком долго разглядывать очертания лица Баки в полумраке, и от такого приятного соседства его сморил сон.

А проснулся он только тогда, когда солнце уже вовсю светило на улице, своими лучами грея подоконник и торчащую из-под одеяла пятку Стива. А Баки в этот момент…

Да. Стива впервые будили минетом.

Сначала ему казалось, что он спит и видит прекрасный, горячий и влажный сон, в котором Баки своими пухлыми мокрыми губами скользит по его члену, облизывает головку и сжимает пальцами у основания. Но потом он понял, что это самая настоящая явь. Рот Баки, идеально мокрый, принимал его только наполовину, но и это казалось чем-то волшебным, а ладонь Баки гладила его по животу.

Стив вздрогнул, просыпаясь окончательно, и приподнялся на локтях, ошарашенно разглядывая макушку Баки со спутанными волосами, как тот отстранился, выпуская член изо рта, и в мгновение ока поравнялся со Стивом лицом.

— Привет, — губы Баки блестели, и когда Стив понял, что это от его смазки, внизу живота потеплело.

— Привет, — хрипло ответил он. Судя по тому, что Баки сонно щурился, он сам проснулся недавно. — Ты что делаешь?

— Ты такой красивый, когда только проснулся, — вместо ответа сказал Баки и коснулся его губ своими: даже не поцелуем, просто прикосновением. — То есть, ты всегда красивый. Но сейчас…

Стив завис, придумывая ответ, а Баки тем временем оперативно стащил с тумбочки телефон и щёлкнул камерой, делая снимок.

— Теперь вот будет. Я бы нарисовал тебя, если бы умел рисовать, как ты, знаешь? — продолжил Баки, положив одну ладонь ему на щёку, и большим пальцем коснулся уголка рта. — Ты… Нереальный. Такой румянец на щеках яркий. И губы такие тёмные, красные… А вот глаза наоборот. Такие светлые сразу после того, как ты проснулся.

Стив открыл рот, чтобы ответить — ну хоть что-нибудь, что угодно, — но Баки опять коротко поцеловал его и юркнул вниз. Протестовать Стив не мог, да и не хотел.

— Бак…

— Тише. Совсем чуть-чуть же осталось, верно? — шепнул Баки ему буквально в член, и снова его мокрый рот обхватил головку и ствол, язык прошёлся по щели, коснулся уздечки, и Стив закивал, сжимая пальцы на своём бедре:

— Да. Да, Бак, вот тут, чёрт… — больше он думать ни о чём не мог. В голове была блаженная пустота всё время, пока Баки старательно сосал и облизывал его член, и ещё немного после того, как Стив кончил — и, естественно, Баки принял всё до капли, сам не отстраняясь и не давая Стиву себя оттолкнуть. Какую-то вечность спустя Стиву в голову пришла мысль о том, что, видимо, Баки очень старательно сосал резиновые члены, раз научился делать минет вот так охренительно.

— Доброе утро, мистер Роджерс! — бодро поприветствовал его Баки ещё раз, опять нависнув сверху, и Стив обхватил его лицо ладонями, прижался поцелуем ко рту, толкаясь внутрь языком почти сразу, чувствуя солоноватый привкус на кончике. Баки замычал и попытался вывернуться: — Да блин… Стив, утренние поцелуи — это ужасно!

— Это мне говорит парень, который только что отсасывал у моего утреннего стояка и позволил кончить себе в рот? — Стив усмехнулся, сместив ладони на затылок Баки, и запустил пальцы в густые волосы с огромным удовольствием.

— Это другое, — Баки смешливо показал ему язык, и в следующий миг Стив опять целовал его, пытаясь этот чёртов язык обхватить своими губами.

— Баки, — серьёзным тоном начал он, увлекая Баки себе на бёдра, — я влюблён в тебя, ты помнишь об этом?

— Да, что-то припоминаю…

— И в твои утренние минеты с этого момента я тоже влюблён. И в утренние поцелуи. Во всё, связанное с тобой… — а потом Стив добавил: — Кроме твоей привычки оставлять влажные полотенца на раковине и немытые чашки из-под кофе.

— Романтичен, как и всегда, — со смехом протянул Баки, легонько шлёпнув его по груди, и слез с кровати. — Как насчёт выходного? Только я и ты. И…

Он опустился на пол возле кровати, прижавшись губами за ухом Стива, и жарко зашептал:

— И твой член. Он восхитительный, ты знаешь? Да, конечно, ты знаешь. Ещё немного практики, и я возьму его целиком. Ты ведь хочешь трахнуть меня в глотку, верно? Так, чтобы у меня горло потом болело… — Стив едва сдержал стон, когда ладонь Баки опять сжалась на члене. — Знаю, что хочешь. А потом трахнуть меня в задницу, куда же без этого. Будь уверен, туда я приму его до конца.

Касание прервалось так же внезапно, как и началось, и, пока Стив приходил в себя, Баки уже был в коридоре:

— И завтрак с тебя!

Стив всё-таки застонал. Шёл лишь второй день, а этот человек уже сводил его с ума. И ему это охренеть как нравилось.

***

— Покажи мне свои игрушки.

Стив не ожидал от себя такой смелости. Но теперь, когда он признался Баки во всём сразу, ему казалось, что он может что угодно. Даже просить после завтрака у Баки показать его «коллекцию».

— Окей. — Баки пожал плечами, поставил последнюю тарелку на сушку и вымыл руки, насвистывая себе что-то под нос. Только потом он соизволил вновь обратить на Стива внимание. — Игрушки. Мои игрушки. Которыми я…

— Да, — поспешил уточнить Стив. — И твоё бельё.

— О, мистер Роджерс, — Баки смешно повысил голос, скорчив рожицу, — мы встречаемся всего сутки, а вы уже просите меня о таких непотребствах…

— Прекрати, — Стив поймал его в объятия и поцеловал в нос. — Прекрати делать этот голос. Ты похож на мисс Эндрю из «Мэри Поппинс»!

— Окей, если ты так просишь, — Баки ткнулся лицом ему в плечо. — Эксклюзивное дефиле порнозвезды с мировой известностью…

— Ещё немного и я начну ревновать.

— О нет! Только не к Жерару! — Баки театрально вздохнул и тут же начал смеяться. Стив прищурился:

— К Жерару?

— Я зову так тот фиолетовый резиновый член. А что? У нас с ним столько всего было…

— Придурок! — теперь была очередь Стива вздыхать. Баки довольно кивнул:

— Ага. Придурок, в которого ты влюблён. Ну, с каких трусиков начнём?

— На ваш выбор, — благодушно разрешил Стив. Баки торжественно довёл его до своей комнаты, а потом преградил путь внутрь:

— Найди что-нибудь, чем можно завязать глаза. И жди. Я позову. Ладно?

Стив согласился. Пока Баки возился в своей спальне, он порылся в шкафу и выудил широкий галстук, который последний раз надевал ещё на первом курсе. Завязать глаза галстуком? Это казалось невероятно пошлым и подходило как нельзя более.

— Можешь идти! — позвал его Баки, и Стив, как можно плотнее завязав галстук на глазах, толкнул дверную створку. Его тут же обняли прохладные ладони Баки, коснулись предплечий, повели куда-то вглубь комнаты. — Давай, садись…

Стив послушно уселся на край кровати, положив ладони на колени, и стал ждать, пока ему разрешат сделать хоть что-нибудь. Чуть погодя Баки залез к нему на бёдра, усаживаясь, и шепнул на ухо:

— Можешь меня коснуться, — а затем поцеловал Стива, щекотно скользя языком по его губам. Стив опустил ладони на спину Баки, обнажённую и гладкую, повёл ниже, пока не наткнулся на полоску какого-то материала, который при детальном ощупывании оказался кружевом.

— Это то, о чём я думаю? — восхищённо прошептал Стив, спуская ладони ниже, касаясь полоски тёплой кожи, покрытой мягким пушком, и опять наткнулся на ткань — теперь уже на скрытую под кружевом резинку.

— Смотря о чём ты думаешь, — ответил Баки и снял галстук с глаз Стива, а потом и сам встал с его коленей, отходя на пару шагов назад.

Да. Стив угадал верно. На Баки, так контрастируя со светлой кожей, был надет кружевной комплект чёрного цвета: пояс для чулок и полупрозрачные трусики, в облипку прилегающие к полувозбуждённому члену. Чулки тоже были, чёрные в тон, идеально облегающие крутые бёдра Баки.

То, что видел сейчас Стив, казалось ему произведением искусства.

— Вау, — вот и всё, что он смог сказать. Его собственный член уже потяжелел, налился кровью от нахлынувшего возбуждения. Это был Баки, не TheASSet, а его Баки, живой и настоящий — в чёрном кружевном белье. Удивительно, как член Стива от стояка не ударил ему по лбу.

— Прямо-таки вау? — с усмешкой повторил Баки и развернулся к нему задницей, прогибаясь вперёд. Стив выдохнул, опуская руку между своих ног и накрывая ею пах. Полоска кружева делила задницу надвое, врезаясь между ягодиц, а сами трусики явно были не предназначены для парней, потому что мошонка Баки не помещалась целиком, чуть выглядывала за край ткани.

— Охренительно, — подтвердил Стив, кивая, и Баки развернулся опять, наклонился, легонько шлёпнул его по ладони и замотал головой:

— Не-а. Ты себя пока не трогаешь. Итак… Ты хотел посмотреть мои игрушки?

— Да ну их, — Стив дёрнул его на себя, увлекая на колени, впился губами в шею, оставляя след в отместку за ночное происшествие. Баки издал вздох и запустил пальцы ему в волосы.

— Ну как же… А персональное шоу?

— Потом, — рыкнул Стив, куснул его за губу и проник поцелуем в рот. Баки ритмично задвигал бёдрами, ёрзая на нём, и отвернулся от поцелуя, вновь, как и утром, принимаясь шептать на ухо:

— Потом будет неинтересно. Ну же, Стив. Представь только: я разрешу тебе спустить с меня трусики и держать мои ягодицы, пока я буду смазывать, готовить пальцами и дилдо свою дырку под твой член… — Баки вздохнул, когда Стив шлёпнул его по заднице. — Тебе ведь хочется?

— Мне хочется тебя, — отрезал Стив, взявшись за резинку трусиков, и потянул их так, чтобы они ещё сильнее врезались между ягодиц. Баки издал невнятный стон:

— Я знаю. Ох, Стив, знал бы ты, как я тебя хотел всё это время…

Стив прервал его очередным поцелуем. Было не до разговоров. Его ладонь уверенно лежала теперь между ягодиц Баки. Кожа там была тёплой и чуть влажной. Неужели смазка? С Баки сталось бы подготовить себя. Скользнув пальцами ниже, ко входу, Стив убедился в своих догадках: вокруг ануса было скользко. Он покружил пальцами и хотел было толкнуться внутрь, когда осознал кое-что невероятно важное: у Баки ведь не было никого до Стива. Стив был первым мужчиной, кто касался его там.

Баки столько лет трахал себя резиновыми членами, но был девственником в гейском смысле. Это накладывало Стиву на плечи здоровую долю ответственности.

— Баки, стоп, — выудив руку из его трусиков, Стив взглянул ему в глаза и сосредоточенно нахмурился: — Баки, ты ведь… Это ведь твой первый раз!

Баки издал такой тяжёлый вздох, что можно было подумать, будто у него кто-то умер.

— И что же?

— Ну, тебе разве не хочется, чтобы всё было… Правильно?

— Боже, Стив! Ты опять включил романтика? — несмотря на ворчливый тон, по лицу Баки было видно, что он веселится. — Окей, тогда давай так. Ты сейчас пойдёшь по Бруклину в поисках ведра розовых лепестков, чтобы застелить ими наше ложе любви, а я… Не знаю, что буду делать я. Я уже вроде как в кружевном белье, так что свою часть подготовки к романтичному первому разу я выполнил, да?

Не без удовольствия Стив огрел его задницу смачным шлепком, заставив Баки ойкнуть.

— Бак, я просто хочу, чтобы всё было хорошо. У тебя. У нас, — серьёзным тоном сказал Стив, мирно поглаживая ударенную ягодицу. — Чтобы твой первый раз…

— Стив. Стив, послушай меня, — Баки обнял ладонями его лицо и чуть встряхнул. — Единственное, что я всегда хотел от своего первого гейского раза — ты. Чтобы ты был тут, со мной.

— О, смотрю, кто-то тут тоже способен на романтику? — Стив засмеялся, целуя его в самый кончик носа. Его грело понимание того, что Баки хотел переспать только с ним, а не с каким-нибудь случайным горячим мачо. И это лишь усиливало желание сделать всё настолько идеально, насколько вообще может быть идеален первый секс.

— Да, случается у меня иногда, — протянул Баки, расплываясь в улыбке. А потом поцеловал так, будто они никуда не спешили. За сутки Стив успел подсесть на поцелуи Баки, они заставляли теплеть в груди и самопроизвольно улыбаться. Стиву казалось, что он вытащил счастливый билет.

— Позволь мне сегодня вести, ладно? Опыта у меня не больше твоего, а в каком-то смысле и меньше, — Стив просунул ладони Баки под бёдра, приподняв его немного, после чего резко перевернул сначала на бок, а потом и на спину, — но я хочу этого. Хочу тебя, Бак.

— Я чувствую, — Баки расслабленно подмигнул ему и повис на плечах Стива, практически заставив его навалиться сверху. — Ты, главное, сам не переживай. Всё будет в порядке. И смазку я на столе оставил, кстати. 

— Любишь, когда много смазки?

— Угадал, — Баки всё же отпустил его плечи, давая Стиву возможность встать, но его нога всё равно ненароком коснулась бедра Стива, скользнув к паху. Он перехватил Баки за щиколотку, огладив затянутую шёлковым чулком голень.

— Я тебя потом нарисую, — пообещал Стив, отпустив Баки. Тот заулыбался и перевернулся на живот, отставив задницу и заболтав ногами в воздухе.

— Прямо в таком виде?

— Именно в таком, — бросив смазку на кровать, Стив опять перевернул Баки к себе лицом, накрыл его бёдра ладонями и заставил раздвинуть ноги. — И даже вот в таком…

Стоило стащить с Баки трусики, как он удовлетворённо вздохнул:

— Блин, ты бы знал, как эта хрень натирает!

Стив буквально пожирал его взглядом. Реальность была лучше любых фантазий или увиденного на экране: Баки, с покрасневшими щеками и губами, бесстыдно расставивший ноги в стороны, красовался перед ним в одних только чулках с поясом. Это было очень красиво. Но Стив знал, что без всей этой мишуры будет ещё лучше. Он скользнул ладонью в промежность Баки, касаясь натёртой кожи, и тем самым вырвал у него стон. Баки двинул бёдрами навстречу, напрашиваясь на ещё одно касание, и Стив не мог ему отказать.

— Знаешь, я раньше даже подумать не мог, что у меня будет стоять на парня в женских чулках, — честно признался Стив, мазнув пальцами по бедру Баки, и расправился с креплением одного из чулок, потянув его вниз. Контраст между нежной, скользкой тканью и тёплой кожей Баки, покрытой мягкими выгоревшими волосками, выводил Стива на новый круг возбуждения. Пусть и в чулках, но Баки оставался мужчиной, и у Стива даже мысли не возникало о том, чтобы обвинить его в излишней женственности. И дело было совсем не в волосатых ногах, а в том, что это всегда был Баки. Обычный Баки Барнс, который в школьные годы совмещал футбол и секцию бокса, на День святого Патрика традиционно устраивал драку в пабе «Полковник О’Ши», перецеловал всех девчонок из оркестра Бруклинского колледжа и никогда не мыл за собой чашку из-под кофе. Даже если бы Баки нарядился в платье Золушки и в таком виде отправился за покупками, он всё равно остался бы собой.

И пусть семь тысяч фолловеров видели его преимущественно в белье и с игрушками в заднице, только Стив видел его настоящего.

— Всё бывает впервые, Стив, — философски заметил Баки, когда Стив стащил с него и второй чулок, а затем принялся за крючки на поясе. — Я когда-то и подумать не мог, что ты действительно будешь меня раздевать и всё такое. Не то, чтобы я не фантазировал о таком…

— Пару тысяч раз?

— Приблизительно, — Баки втянул живот от того, что Стиву вздумалось пощекотать его. Теперь, когда последняя преграда в виде кружевного пояса отправилась на пол и Баки был совсем обнажён, картинка казалась идеальной. Стив опустился на него, целуя в шею. Он мог теперь беспрепятственно, не натыкаясь на лишнюю ткань, гладить Баки по бёдрам и бокам. Лапать за задницу — откровенно и сильно, и Баки это нравилось, потому что он дышал тяжелее и подавался навстречу. Футболки на Стиве так и не было, а от штанов его Баки избавил очень быстро, и теперь они тёрлись друг о друга — совсем как вчера. Ещё немного, и Стив бы забылся, теряясь в этих приятных ощущениях, но на сегодня у него всё же были другие планы.

— Давай на живот, — скомандовал он и провёл языком по шее Баки в направлении к уху. Пусть вкус немного перебивался гелем для душа, Стив всё равно чувствовал за этой завесой настоящего Баки, его живой запах, который, казалось, теперь будет преследовать его всегда. Баки перевернулся послушно, подгребая под себя подушки, и обернулся через плечо:

— Нравится вид сзади?

— Нравится, — Стив и не собирался отрицать. — А ещё так будет удобнее, разве нет?

— Будет, — Баки кивнул, раздвигая ноги, и теперь Стив мог увидеть действительно всё. Он был чёртовым счастливчиком. Камера и десятой части не передавала того, как на самом деле Баки горячо и охренительно выглядел с раздвинутыми ногами. Стив сжал ягодицы ладонями, оттягивая их в стороны сильнее, так, что покрасневшая кожа натянулась. Баки шумно вздохнул и приподнял бёдра: — Только начни с одного, окей?

— Любишь долгую подготовку? — Стив накрыл губами его шею сзади, а членом ткнулся в бедро очень близко к промежности. Баки завозился, заёрзал, стремясь прижаться.

— Хочу, да. Мы ведь никуда не торопимся?

— Нет, конечно. Разве что мне скоро сперма в мозг ударит, — Стив фыркнул и отодвинулся, усаживаясь между его раздвинутых ног. — И тебе тоже, да?

Баки вместо ответа завертел задницей и издал неразборчивое бормотание. Стив понял, что у него немного дрожат руки, когда не смог с первого раза открыть смазку. Да, он нервничал, это было нормально, ведь кому хочется облажаться и испортить всё в первый же раз? Вздохнув поглубже, Стив совладал всё же с крышкой и выдавил немного густого лубриканта на пальцы: тот, мутно-белый, выглядел как сперма. Памятуя о просьбе Баки, Стив коснулся его входа одним пальцем, надавливая, и проскользнул внутрь. Внутри Баки было туго, но податливо — Стив не встретил никакого особенного сопротивления.

— Ох, Стив, — Баки застонал в свои скрещенные руки и сжался на нём. Стив тут же прекратил всякие попытки двигаться:

— Больно?

— Что? Нет, конечно, — Баки замотал головой, повернувшись к нему лицом. Щёки и нос у него покраснели. — Просто непривычно, когда кто-то другой вставляет пальцы мне в задницу.

Стив не удержался от смешка и большим пальцем погладил Баки по краю. То, что Баки умудрялся шутить во время такого дела, казалось хорошим знаком. И очень расслабляло, снимая нервное напряжение.

— Можно? — уточнил Стив, предпринимая попытку подвигаться внутри. Баки кивнул и подался ближе:

— Не спрашивай. Тебе всё можно.

Разрешение было принято. Стив провернул кисть туда и обратно, поглаживая Баки, и решился добавить второй палец, а немного погодя — и третий. Он чувствовал теперь, какой Баки изнутри горячий и гладкий, двигался внутри него глубже и из стороны в сторону. Баки от таких нехитрых манипуляций стонал себе под нос и двигал бёдрами, потирался членом о постель.

Смазки было много. Почти вся ладонь Стива была из-за неё липкой, несколько капель упало на покрывало, оседая на ткани мокрыми пятнами, а между ног у Баки почти хлюпало. Стив по-настоящему увлёкся этим: гладил его изнутри, нащупав простату, твёрдую от прилившей крови, двигал рукой быстрее и быстрее. Пока его запястье не обхватили влажные от пота пальцы Баки:

— Стив, Стив… — дыхание Баки утяжелилось, а взгляд он попросту не мог сфокусировать, потому скользил глазами то по лицу, то по груди Стива. — Хватит. Хочу. Тебя.

После каждого слова он вздыхал и облизывался. Стив, ещё раз надавив пальцами на простату, вытащил их из его задницы, но отпускать Баки так просто не собирался. Эта круглая задница манила его три чёртовых месяца, и теперь Стив будто стремился каждую секунду потратить на то, чтобы ощупать её, сжать, оставить на мягкой коже следы если не от поцелуев, к которым они бы рано или поздно точно приступили, то хотя бы от пальцев.

— Что ты там утром говорил, а? — Стив сел ему на бёдра, наклоняясь, и теперь шептал в самое ухо. Его член занял идеальную позицию между влажных ягодиц Баки. — Что примешь меня до конца?

— Да, — застонал Баки, когда Стив от слов перешёл к тому, что сжал губами мочку его уха и коснулся её языком. — Да, целиком. Всего тебя. До самого конца.

— Я теперь знаю, что примешь. Знаю теперь, какой ты внутри, — Стив зарылся носом ему в волосы: дурацкая отдушка шампуня мешала почувствовать запах Баки в полной мере, приходилось вздыхать глубже, полной грудью, чтобы насытиться. Он двигал бёдрами теперь навстречу заднице Баки, практически трахая его между ягодиц. Гладкая скользкая кожа промежности тёрлась о член, доставляя особенные ощущения. — Горячий. Весь в смазке. И очень хочешь, чтобы в тебе был настоящий, а не резиновый член.

— Сти-и-ив, — Баки приподнял таз, раздвинув бёдра шире, и прижался к члену Стива ещё плотнее. — Твой член. Большой и охренеть какой классный.

— Идеально подходит к твоей круглой заднице, да? — Стив не спешил, предпочитая хорошенько раздразнить Баки. Он двигал членом по всей его промежности от мягкого местечка под мошонкой до ямки под копчиком, размазывал по коже не только лубрикант, но и свою собственную смазку. Головкой он нет-нет да задевал вход, уже готовый принять его, и Баки всякий раз вздрагивал в предвкушении. Его пальцы сжимали бёдра Стива, кажется, до синяков, он направлял его, подстёгивая двигаться быстрее.

— Стив, твою мать, а, — застонал Баки в голос, когда Стив выровнял спину и поднялся, сев ему на бёдра и сдвинув ладонями ягодицы так, что они плотно сжимали между собой его член.

— Да-да, я знаю, — Стив двинул бёдрами назад, так что теперь головка его члена упиралась в анус Баки и не хватало совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы проникнуть внутрь. Баки поднялся на локтях и вывернул голову, одарив Стива яростным взглядом:

— Давай. Трахни меня, Стив. До конца вставь, — он вздёрнул бёдра вверх, заставляя Стива чуть подскочить, но вместо того, чтобы наконец войти в него, Стив отстранился.

— Приподнимись немного, — он поцеловал Баки между лопатками, от чего тот задрожал, и подгрёб подушки точно ему под бёдра. Баки завозился, не сопротивляясь, улёгся точно так, как от него требовалось, только член свой направил так, чтобы он теперь лежал между его ляжек.

А потом посмотрел на Стива, полный серьёзности, и попросил:

— Достань из нижнего ящика в комоде кольцо. Бери любое, они всё равно все хорошо тянутся.

Стив нехотя слез с него и опустился на колени перед комодом, открывая нужный ящик. Там, аккуратно упакованные в коробки, лежали игрушки Баки: уже знакомые Стиву реалистичные дилдо, анальные пробки, шарики. Кольца обнаружились не сразу. Они лежали в пластиковом непрозрачном боксе — не меньше дюжины разноцветных кружков силикона. Стив выбрал синее для себя, и красное, то самое, для Баки.

— Как их надевать? — повертев своё кольцо в пальцах, спросил Стив. Баки поднялся на локтях и сдул влажную чёлку со лба:

— Иди сюда. Я надену.

Действовал он уверенно. Растянул кольцо на пальцах, ловко продел сквозь него сначала член Стива, а потом, взяв за мошонку, сдвинул кольцо под неё. Ощущения были странными. Явного дискомфорта не было, а вот непривычности — хоть отбавляй, будто кто-то крепко сжал Стива пальцами под яйцами.

Стив вложил красное кольцо Баки в ладонь, а сам погладил его по отставленной заднице. Тот кивнул и очень быстро, куда быстрее, чем Стиву, надел кольцо на свой член, укладываясь, как лежал до этого.

— Давай, Стив. Мы ждали этого очень долго, — выдохнул Баки, накрыл свои ягодицы ладонями и раздвинул их для Стива. Это было самое откровенное приглашение, а Стиву уже совсем не хотелось дразнить его. Он опять сел Баки на бёдра, на всякий случай капнул ещё смазки на член и приставил головку к влажной, чуть раскрытой дырке. Баки подался ближе, и Стив наконец-то вошёл в него, плавно, но не останавливаясь до тех пор, пока его член не заполнил его целиком.

Застонали они почти в унисон: Стив не сдержался, протянул имя Баки, а Баки выдал своё извечное «вау» и сжался, зажимая Стива собой.

Это стоило всех ожиданий. Пальцами Стив не ощущал даже части того, как на самом деле было хорошо внутри Баки. Тесно, жарко, глубоко. Баки сжимался вокруг него и расслаблялся, то не давая двигаться, то наоборот, стремясь отстраниться, вытолкнуть Стива. Но Стив останавливаться не хотел. Он двигался быстрее с каждым толчком, чувствуя, как хлюпает смазка, слыша шлепки его бёдер о бёдра Баки.

Баки был громким. Громко стонал, протяжно выдыхая имя Стива, громко просил ещё и быстрее. Стив давал ему всё сполна. Он чувствовал, как двигалась под ними кровать, когда он втрахивал Баки в матрас, не давая ему иной раз даже вздохнуть. Одна его рука сжимала Баки за бедро, вторая — держала в своей ладони ладонь Баки. Всё, что мог Стив — это трахать Баки и целовать его шею с плечами, пока тот стонал и дрожал под ним.

Ему хотелось всего и сразу. Баки и так был сейчас с ним, под ним, этого было невероятно много, больше, чем Стив мог когда-либо мечтать. Счастливый билет, джекпот, Рождество в июле, найденный на улице мешок с конфетами на Хэллоуин и Божья благодать разом — вот, чем было всё происходящее.

Стиву показалось, что они трахались ужасно мало и быстро, и кончил он куда раньше, чем ему хотелось, но скорее всего дело было в том, что ему всего было мало. Наверное, даже если бы они трахались сутки напролёт, Стив бы всё равно не насытился. Он чувствовал, что ещё немного, и финиширует, и хотел отстраниться, но Баки прорычал что-то отдалённо похожее на «только попробуй» и впился ногтями ему в ладонь почти до боли.

Это подействовало. Навалившись всем телом, Стив ощутил, как кончает, толчками изливаясь внутри Баки, и, не выходя из него, обхватил пальцами его член. Баки накрыл его ладонь своей, и в две руки они довели его до грани, пачкая спермой и без того пострадавшее покрывало. Стиву же показалось, что он может кончить ещё раз, когда Баки от оргазма сжался вокруг его члена, чуть ли не пульсируя изнутри.

Так они и лежали, не в силах даже разлепиться и отодвинуться. Стив гладил Баки по животу и бёдрам, тяжело дыша ему в загривок, а Баки, казалось, и вовсе уснул: его дыхание постепенно стало совсем медленным и спокойным, и он почти не шевелился. Его выдавало только никак не утихомиривающееся сердцебиение и дрожащие плечи.

— Земля вызывает Баки, приём, — лениво пробормотал Стив, ткнувшись губами Баки в ухо, и тот долго, шумно вздохнул:

— Приём. Стив, ты не мог бы…

Стив понял без слов и отодвинулся, с мокрым звуком выходя из него. Баки вздохнул ещё раз и с кряхтением заворочался, пытаясь устроиться на кровати лицом к Стиву.

— Всё в порядке? — осторожно спросил Стив и погладил его по ягодицам, нерешительно касаясь натруженной промежности. Баки вздрогнул сначала от прикосновения, но потом тут же расслабился.

— В какой-то момент мне показалось, что случился Конец Света. А я за свою несомненно праведную жизнь вознёсся на небеса, — язык слушался его с трудом, потому Баки глотал окончания слов. — А потом понял, что это был всего лишь твой член, но это тоже неплохо.

Стив закатил глаза, понимая, что сдержать смех не в силах.

— Баки Барнс, ты ужасный человек! — застонал он. — Не мог удержаться хотя бы сейчас?

— Не мог, — Баки влажно поцеловал его, прижимаясь очень близко. — Стив. Всё было очень даже в порядке.

— Лучше, чем с Жераром? — Стив не удержался, понимая, что улыбается абсолютно по-дурацки.

— На миллион процентов лучше, — горячо заверил его Баки. Его рука коснулась члена Стива, снимая кольцо. — Стив. Расслабься.

— Я расслаблен.

— Не в этом смысле! Отключи свои заморочки и комплексы, окей? — влажные от пота и бог весть чего ещё ладони Баки легли на шею Стива. — Я знаю, что ты любишь, когда всё идеально. И сейчас всё было именно так. Если бы всё было плохо, я бы сказал, ты знаешь.

— Знаю, — Стив решил согласиться. Шутки шутками, но он чувствовал, что Баки говорит искренне. Всё произошедшее — то, как Баки стонал из-за того, что делал с ним Стив, то, как он кончал в его руках — было настоящим, и разительно отличалось от того, каким Баки был на камеру. Это было реальностью, которая раньше Стиву даже не могла представиться. Но он знал ещё кое-что: что бы ни произошло между ними с Баки, это ничуть не разрушало их дружбу или делало их отношения хуже. Только лучше.

Они так и не смогли заставить себя пойти в душ или хотя бы вытереться. Просто лежали и целовались: долго, влажно и совершенно позабыв обо всём. Стиву эта часть понравилась ничуть не меньше, чем предшествующий секс, а может, даже чуточку больше. Ведь секс, конечно, был хорош, но обнимать Баки и знать, что теперь они совсем-совсем вместе, было гораздо круче.

— Так мы теперь встречаемся, да? Баки Барнс — мой бойфренд, — не без удовольствия произнёс Стив, пробуя эту приятную фразу на языке. — Звучит круто.

— Лучше, чем «Баки Барнс — мой лучший друг»? — хмыкнув, уточнил Баки.

— Но не лучше, чем «Баки Барнс — мой лучший друг, бойфренд и самый чудесный парень на свете».

— У тебя там ошибка.

— Какая?

— «Стив Роджерс — самый чудесный парень на свете». Вот, как это должно звучать, — с улыбкой ответил Баки и крепко стиснул его в объятиях. Стив чувствовал, как у него краснеют уши от удовольствия и смущения. Он не мог представить, что может быть счастливее, чем сейчас.

— Надо будет как-то сказать ребятам, ты не думаешь? — Стив взъерошил волосы у Баки на макушке, пропустив тяжёлые пряди между пальцев. Баки медленно кивнул:

— Да. Нужно. Даже если не скажем сейчас, они быстро всё поймут.

— Почему?

— Да потому что ты смотришь на меня, Стив, так, будто ты кот, а я свежие сливки, — он чмокнул Стива в нос. — С Наташиной проницательностью и талантом Сэма читать по лицам людей? Дело времени. Так что пойдём на опережение и первыми ринемся в бой.

— Первыми, говоришь? — Стиву в голову пришла совершенно не свойственная ему сумасшедшая мысль. — Где твой монопод?

— Где-то лежал, а что? — не понимая, к чему клонит Стив, медленно проговорил Баки, но тут же, догадавшись, хитро заухмылялся: — О боже, Стив Роджерс! Ты хочешь сделать сэлфи после секса?

— Ага! Что, умею я удивлять? — Стив стащил с тумбочки свой телефон, который лежал там ещё с вечера, и включил камеру. Баки пристроился у него под боком, подключая смартфон к моноподу, и вытянул руку.

— Ты самый удивительный и непредсказуемый зануда, Стив, — Баки улыбался во весь рот, глядя в камеру. Стив не сдержался и повернулся к нему, делая снимок как раз в тот момент, когда их губы соприкоснулись. И ещё несколько кадров на любой вкус. Сходить с ума — так по полной программе. Для Стива, который никогда ни с кем не целовался на камеру и тем более не планировал выкладывать такое в инстаграм, это действительно было настоящим сумасшествием.

Чуть позже в инстаграме Стива появилась фотография, на которой они с Баки, покрасневшие и довольные, смотрели друг на друга, игнорируя камеру. Подпись гласила:

RogersS: Отличный день с лучшим другом/бойфрендом/самым очаровательным парнем на свете @BuckBarnes #я #тебя #люблю

Наташе понадобилась минута, чтобы прокомментировать это:

NatRomanoff: О МОЙ БОГ МЕНЯ НЕ БЫЛО МЕНЬШЕ НЕДЕЛИ А ВЫ УЖЕ УСПЕЛИ ПЕРЕСПАТЬ??? ВЫ ЧЁРТОВЫ ЗАСРАНЦЫ!!! ненавижу вас и люблю

— Хочешь, шокируем её более детальными фото засосов на моей шее? — отсмеявшись из-за Наташиного комментария, спросил Баки. Стив откинул телефон в сторону и навис над ним:

— Потом. На тебе ещё очень много мест, где можно оставить засосы.

Вместо эпилога

На Хэллоуин Наташа предсказуемо посоветовала нарядиться им в ковбоев из «Горбатой горы». Сэм — в Кхала Дрого и Дейенерис Таргариен, причём белый парик предполагалось надеть Стиву.

Баки остановил свой выбор на Флэше и Зелёном Фонаре. Стив, который никогда не был мастером выбора костюмов на Хэллоуин, решил довериться ему. В конце концов, задница Баки в тёмно-зелёном трико выглядела просто сногсшибательно.

Они встречались. Жили вместе. Занимались охренительным сексом. И всё ещё были лучшими друзьями. Если в начале их отношений Стив иногда боялся, что что-то обязательно пойдёт не так, то по прошествии месяцев его страхи всё сильнее казались беспочвенными. Разбиться о быт их любовной лодке не грозило: в конце концов, за три года совместной жизни и почти пятнадцать — дружбы, Стив изучил все самые дурацкие привычки Баки и даже успел с ними смириться.

Даже их свидания по сути своей мало отличались от прежних походов в пиццерию или кофейню. Разве что теперь Стив держал Баки за руку и целовал иногда.

Баки его любил. А Стив любил Баки. Настолько, что даже был готов ради него надеть обтягивающий костюм Флэша из яркого красного спандекса и пойти так на вечеринку к Наташе и Клинту.

Когда Баки заикнулся о том, чтобы перестать снимать видео и удалить блог, Стив высказался против.

— Эй, у тебя же был план. Никакого кредита, расплатиться за учёбу во время учёбы, а это лёгкие деньги, — сказал он Баки тогда. Баки же явно чувствовал себя не слишком уютно:

— Мы ведь встречаемся. Стив, я понимаю, что это стрёмно, когда на твоего парня дрочат всякие интернет-извращенцы…

— Вот сейчас было обидно, — Стив фыркнул с наигранной обидой и взял его руки в свои, сжимая. — Бак. Всё в порядке. Я же знаю, что как бы эти парни ни дрочили на твои видео… Это ерунда. Ведь на самом-то деле ты встречаешься со мной. А они видят лишь образ, а не тебя настоящего. К тому же, если бы не этот блог…

— Мы бы ещё долго топтались друг вокруг друга, а может быть, и вовсе никогда бы не были вместе, да, — Баки тяжело вздохнул и пожал плечами. — Ты уверен? На сто процентов? Если тебе хоть каплю неприятно то, что я делаю…

— Баки. Я уверен в том, что люблю тебя. Всё остальное не важно, — Стив поцеловал его в нос и прижал к себе. — Так что забудь все эти глупости, окей?

Баки забыл «все эти глупости» не сразу, конечно. Но Стив очень быстро нашёл отличный способ доказать ему, что париться из-за всякой ерунды не стоит. И способ этот замечательно работал в обе стороны. А ещё Стив открыл в себе талант порно-фотографа, помогая Баки делать снимки для блога.

И вот теперь, за несколько часов до начала хэллоуинской вечеринки у Наташи и Клинта, они лежали на полу в гостиной и пытались перевести дыхание. Живот Баки под щекой Стива вздымался очень высоко и часто, а сам Баки лениво перебирал его волосы.

— Ты мокрый, как мышь, — прозвучал где-то наверху его голос. Стив повернул голову и мазнул губами по животу возле пупка:

— Ты тоже. Чёрт, у меня коленки саднят.

— А я говорил, чтобы ты взял подушку, — меланхолично отозвался Баки и завозился, сползая ниже, лицом к лицу со Стивом. — Придётся опять в душ… Чёрт. Никуда не хочу. Можно мы не пойдём к Наташе, а будем вечность лежать и обниматься?

— Нельзя. Наташа в гневе страшна, да и что мы, зря искали эти костюмы по всему городу?

— Ну… — Баки перекатился на него, засопев в шею. — Стив. Ну Стив.

— Нет. Твоя лень не помешает нам повеселиться, — Стив ударил его по заднице с громким шлепком, и Баки засопел куда довольнее. — А потом я трахну тебя прямо в своём обворожительном красном трико.

— Звучит ужасно, — Баки укусил его за плечо и расслабился, обмяк, придавив Стива к полу. — Я отказываюсь двигаться.

— Тогда мне придётся нести тебя в душ.

— Неплохая идея, Стив, но, нет, ты меня не переиграешь.

Стив накрыл ладонью его поясницу, кружа по ней пальцами. Он знал, как Баки нравятся такие прикосновения: невесомые, немного щекотные, когда он пальцами задевал волоски, и те вставали дыбом, а волна мурашек прокатывалась по всему позвоночнику Баки.

— Это запрещённый приём, ты в курсе? — Баки вздрогнул и потёрся о его бедро. Стив кивнул:

— Конечно. Именно поэтому я его и использую. — Он взглянул на Баки, который приподнялся на локтях и теперь нависал сверху, с улыбкой. — Ты разве что-то имеешь против?

— Абсолютно нет, — Баки шлёпнул его по груди и выпрямился, сев на бёдрах удобнее. — Видишь, ты уже заставил меня частично встать.

— Значит, работает, — пожав плечами, Стив выбрался из-под него и рывком поднял его на ноги. — В душ?

Из душа они выбрались нескоро. Причина была проста: они слишком много дурачились и делали смешные причёски из мыльной пены и мокрых волос. В фаворитах Стива был Элвис, и когда Баки пытался изобразить его фирменные танцевальные движения, то поскользнулся и чуть не повалил их обоих на пол.

В этом была вся прелесть их отношений. Баки даже во время дурашливых забав оставался самым милым и сексуальным парнем из всех, кого знал Стив. И всё ещё был его до последней мелочи знакомым Баки, парнем, который всегда поддерживал Стива — от детских потасовок во дворе и приступов астмы до решения посвятить свою жизнь рисованию.

Чуть позже они сидели на кухне: Баки, устроившись на стойке, пил кофе и листал ленту новостей в телефоне, а Стив чёркал карандашом в скетчбуке, зарисовывая его сосредоточенный профиль. Его опять посетила Мысль — так Стив называл иногда приходящую ему на ум идею предложить Баки снять на видео, как они занимаются сексом. Но озвучить её вслух за прошедшие месяцы он так и не решился. Записать секс-видео — это не сэлфи после секса. Это куда более серьёзное занятие. И совсем другой уровень отношений.

— Я слышу, как ворочаются мысли в твоей голове, — протянул Баки, откладывая телефон, и сполз со стойки прямо на колени Стиву. Тот с непониманием посмотрел на него:

— Это как?

— Да ты просто дышишь так громко, когда думаешь над чем-то супер-важным. И хмуришься. Так что посетило тебя на этот раз?

Стив понял, что и правда нахмурился и даже не заметил этого. Обняв Баки за талию, он глубоко втянул воздух в лёгкие, решая, сказать или нет.

— Я просто думал… О кое-какой вещи, — всё-таки решился Стив и взглянул на Баки с прищуром. — Ты никогда не хотел снять секс-видео?

Баки замер в его руках, приоткрыв рот в удивлении, но затем помотал головой:

— Нет. Стив, нет! Даже не проси. Это глупости.

— Но почему? Бак, ты же это делаешь!

— Вот именно! Я делаю. А ты — нет, — Баки замотал головой ещё сильнее. — Стив, ты ведь не из тех парней, кто делает такие штуки. Твоим самым сумасшедшим поступком ещё недавно считался тот раз, когда ты пописал в подворотне на День святого Патрика! Это не считая, конечно, того, что ты встречаешься со мной.

— Вот именно! — передразнил его Стив, прижимая крепче к себе. — Баки, послушай меня. Я встречаюсь с тобой. Я люблю тебя. Я о том, что мы встречаемся, рассказал через инстаграм!

— Да, я помню, но, Стив. Это видео, на котором мы будем заниматься сексом.

— Да. А потом мы могли бы выложить его к тебе в блог…

— Точно нет, — категорически отрезал Баки, намереваясь сказать ещё что-то, но Стив перебил его, затыкая поцелуем рот. Обычно на такой аргумент у Баки никогда не находились возражения. Но сейчас он, отстранившись, нахмурился: — Стив, ты хоть думаешь, что ты предлагаешь?

— Думаю, — Стив был упрям и сдаваться не собирался. — Я долго об этом думал. Правда! Много раз. Ты говоришь, что я не из тех, кто делает подобные сумасшедшие штуки, но ты же знаешь, что я могу!

— Но ты не должен!

— Но я хочу! — Стив ещё раз поцеловал его, теперь уже не давая отстраниться так долго, пока сам не разорвал поцелуй. — Баки, я хочу. И могу. Мы уже почти четыре месяца встречаемся. Мы делали такие странные вещи, о которых я раньше даже подумать не мог. Я, чёрт возьми, отсасывал тебе в Нью-Йоркской публичной библиотеке! А ты говоришь, что я не способен на сумасшедшие поступки.

— Стив, но ты даже голые сэлфи всегда присылаешь с длинным сопроводительным текстом о том, как ты смущён и что кадр получился не очень удачный, — вяло попытался отговориться Баки. По его лицу Стив видел, что близок к победе. Он чувствовал, что Баки тоже хочет сделать это, но не решается именно из-за него, Стива.

— Я ценю, что ты пытаешься меня отговорить от этого, потому что не хочешь, чтобы я жалел, — Стив забрался ладонями Баки под майку и погладил его по бокам. — Это очень мило, Бак. Но я уверен в этом. Я не буду жалеть. Я ни о чём не жалел с тех пор, как мы встречаемся. А ещё… Ты ведь сам говорил, что снимешь ещё одно видео — и всё. Разве нет?

— Я много чего говорил, — уклончиво ответил Баки, но на его губах уже плясала мягкая улыбка. Стив коснулся этой улыбки своими губами:

— Это будет отличное финальное видео, я уверен. Давай, соглашайся!

— Стив, чёрт! — Баки застонал и слез с его коленей. — Время натягивать трико и идти к Наташе.

— Но ты ещё не дал свой положительный ответ!

— Я подумаю! — фыркнув ему в макушку, Баки отстранился. — Я очень хорошо над этим подумаю вечером. Или завтра. Или ещё когда-нибудь, но не сейчас.

Стив встал вслед за ним и опять заключил в крепкое кольцо объятий, вжимая в себя:

— Я могу как-то ускорить принятие решения?

— Ты-то можешь, конечно, но если мы опоздаем к Наташе… — Баки сопротивлялся чисто ради проформы, потому что руки его уже заползли к Стиву под резинку штанов и поглаживали ягодицы.

— К чёрту Наташу. К чёрту вечеринку. Подождут, — сказал Стив и подсадил его на стойку, вжимаясь своим пахом между ног.

И пусть они в итоге всё-таки опоздали к Наташе, а супер-узкие лосины Флэша не давали сделать широкий шаг, Стив был до неприличия доволен. В этом не было ничего секретного, потому что рядом был Баки Барнс — его лучший друг, замечательный бойфренд и самый очаровательный парень на свете.


End file.
